


Rare

by Rosetylars



Series: Cricverse [8]
Category: Cricket RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Angst, Confessions, Denial of Feelings, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Living Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Misunderstandings, Origin Story, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:41:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 32,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24321478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosetylars/pseuds/Rosetylars
Summary: The story of two guys who really love coffee.
Relationships: Aaron Finch/Glenn Maxwell, Marcus Stoinis/Adam Zampa, Mitch Marsh/Pat Cummins
Series: Cricverse [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755766
Comments: 141
Kudos: 23





	1. The beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Late 2015 - January 2017.

It all began four years ago, at the beginning of the 2015/16 summer, when Adam moved to the Melbourne Stars. Marcus had already been there for two years, and he adored the club. 

Initially, he had thought Adam seemed a bit shy. He had stuck with Tom Triffitt, the wicketkeeper, because they had known each other since under nineteens and their time at the academy. 

Early in Adam’s first Stars preseason, they were in a team gym session. Marcus had been paired with Kevin Pietersen - he was one of the only squad members able to spot KP’s weights, let alone to put up with his banter and give it back as well as KP gave it out. 

Partway through the session, KP was chatting to the fitness trainer, and Marcus grew bored. He walked over to the water dispenser and poured himself a little plastic cup. Only a few moments after he had poured his water, Pete Handscomb came over to do the same thing. 

“Petey,” Marcus grinned, throwing a heavy arm over the leaner man’s shoulders.

Pete and Marcus had been Victorian teammates for years, so Pete was used to Marcus and his enthusiastic hugs. He leant into Marcus’ hug, patting Marcus’ side twice before freeing himself to grab a drink.

“I think you have a new admirer,” Pete said subtly, only shifting his eyes momentarily so that Marcus could see who he was referring to.

Marcus was confused, but he followed Pete’s look to see Adam, taking a break from spotting Tom, staring straight at him. When Marcus met his eyes, Marcus gave him a warm smile. Adam’s eyes widened at the expression, but he gave half a smile back before turning to chat to Tom.

Pete let out a low whistle. “Jeez, what was that?” He asked, chuckling.

Marcus shrugged. “Dunno. He seems a bit shy. Probably just doesn’t know most of us well enough,” he suggested.

Pete nodded, agreeing. “If anyone can make him feel welcome, it’s you,” he shrugged, giving Marcus’ shoulder a squeeze before heading back to his gym partner for the day, Maxi.

***  
Soon, though, Marcus and Adam had bonded over a lot of things. Adam came from South Australia to play for the Stars, so he had a lot of time to kill when they weren’t training. Adam had made it his mission to try every well-reviewed coffee shop in Melbourne, and he always invited Marcus along. They spent a lot of time together that summer, exploring the city, and enjoying each other’s company. By the end of the Big Bash season, they were close friends, and Marcus missed Adam when he headed home to SA during the off-season. 

During the off-season and their state pre-seasons, they texted constantly. Marcus’ sister pulled him up on it one July morning when they went out for breakfast.

“Who are you texting?” Tash asked.

“Adam,” Marcus replied, turning his phone face down on the table.

She raised an eyebrow. “You guys seem to talk a lot. Anything you want to tell me?”

Marcus’ cheeks heated up. “We’re just friends,” he said too quickly.

“You wouldn’t say ‘just friends’ unless there was actually a possibility you were more than just friends,” she pointed out, inquisitively. 

Marcus ran a hand back through his thick hair. “It’s nothing,” he replied. Because it was true. They were teammates and friends who happened to really enjoy going out and having coffee all around Melbourne, or occasionally in other big cities when the Big Bash fixture took them there. They shared hugs all the time, but that was just the type of person Marcus was. There was nothing more to it than that.

“Alright,” she conceded, “but if there ever were something, with anyone, you know you can tell me, right?” Tash asked gently, her caring hand on Marcus’ forearm.

He nodded, swallowing thickly.

***  
They played a few matches together at the beginning of the following Big Bash season, in the 2016/17 summer, but the season was interrupted by international duty for a lot of the team. 

Marcus had missed out on selection for several squads throughout the 2016 season because Mitch Marsh was performing as the team’s all-rounder, and Marcus’ domestic top order experience wasn’t enough for him to displace Finchy or Dave. 

Initially, Marcus had missed out on selection for the white ball matches against Pakistan in January 2017. As it turned out, though, a shoulder injury to Marsh meant that Marcus was called up as an injury replacement for the final match. 

Adam was thrilled for him, but Marcus wasn’t actually selected in the final XI.

There were only three full days between the final match of Pakistan’s tour of Australia, and Australia’s ODI series in New Zealand. Marcus was called up for the tour, and he was hopeful that he would get the chance to play some matches. 

He was nervous as the Cricket Australia tour manager read out the room listings in the hotel lobby in Auckland.

Marcus heard his name read out alongside Adam’s, and Adam grinned at him across the lobby.

“Sorry, Petey,” Marcus chuckled to Pete, beside him. Pete had been roomed with Jimmy Faulkner, their Stars teammate, so he was probably going to get no sleep with how much Jimmy loved to chat.

Pete looked skyward, as if to pray for himself, but then he seemed to think of something, and he bumped Marcus’ hip with his own. 

“You’re rooming with Adam,” Pete waggled his eyebrows. 

“So?” Marcus asked, trying to act casual.

“Mate, I know you have a crush on him,” Pete said quietly.

Marcus gasped, looking around worriedly to make sure nobody had seen. “Petey, keep your voice down,” he said urgently.

“You’re not denying it,” Pete pointed out.

“I- yes I am. I don’t have a crush. I’m not fifteen,” he pointed out.

Pete looked at him, unimpressed. “Fine, I won’t try to help you,” he sighed.

Marcus frowned. “Help me...?”

“To get with him,” Pete clarified.

Marcus opened his mouth to protest once more that he absolutely did not have a crush on Adam Zampa when he was cut off by the tour manager encouraging everyone to put their suitcases in their rooms.

“We can talk about this later, if I don’t get talked to death,” Pete sighed, leaving Marcus’ side to find Jimmy.

Adam gave Marcus one of his blinding smiles, all perfect teeth and sharp canines, and Marcus felt like he’d been knocked off centre for a moment.

Marcus returned the smile quickly, though, and headed across the lobby to his new roommate. They had barely seen each other during the day of travel, because they were seated apart on the flight. Marcus, without thinking, opened his arms as soon as he got near Adam. Adam hugged him immediately, slim arms snaking around Marcus’ middle to grip his back. Marcus wrapped him up, relishing that Adam fit perfectly in the space of his chest. 

“How did you find the flight?” Adam asked, releasing Marcus’ waist as they turned to head for the lift together. 

“It was alright, I watched a movie,” Marcus replied. 

“Me, too,” Adam said, and they shared a smile. 

Right before the lift door shut, Marcus saw Pat and Shaun approaching, so he pressed the ‘open doors’ button to let them join in. It was a tight squeeze with four guys and four suitcases in the lift, but they managed to clear the doorways and the lift started moving. 

“Hey, guys, how’s Mitch’s injury?” Adam asked. 

Shaun sighed, and Pat’s face fell. “It’s his bad shoulder. They think rest might help it, but I really don’t know,” Shaun admitted. 

“I really hope he doesn’t need a reconstruction,” Pat added, tearing a hand back through his hair. “He’s finally been able to string some results together and now his bad shoulder is stopping him. It’s not fair,” he declared, voice shaky, and Shaun put an arm around him. 

“He’s gonna be alright, mate,” Shaun said gently. 

“Is he home with the family?” Adam asked. 

“Yeah, he’s staying at Mum and Dad’s because it’s his right shoulder and he’s basically been told not to move it,” Shaun replied. 

“Thank god he isn’t trying to cook for himself,” Pat pointed out, making the other boys laugh.

At that, they reached the team floor, and Pat and Shaun’s room was just past the lift, so they all bid each other farewell. 

Adam unlocked his and Marcus’ door, holding it open so Marcus could head in. Adam let the door clunk shut behind himself, and pushed his suitcase into the corner.

Marcus perched himself on the end of one of the beds. “Do you know why Pat got so upset about Mitch’s injury?” He asked.

Adam seemed confused for a moment before his eyes widened with surprise, and he joined Marcus on the bed, sitting cross legged, facing him. “Can you keep a secret?”

Marcus was confused. “Of course I can,” he assured gently.

“Pat and Mitch have been in a relationship for years,” Adam told him. “I worked it out before they told me, actually. I was at the academy with them. Actually, my room shared a wall with Mitch’s, and...” Adam screwed up his nose, trailing off, and Marcus knew what he was getting at. 

Marcus laughed, throwing his head back, and when he looked back at Adam, he realised with a jolt that Adam had been looking at his neck. 

Marcus swallowed. “They must’ve been together a long time, then?”

Adam nodded. “Probably five years by now,” he considered.

Marcus couldn’t believe that. He had been around Aaron and Maxi in Victoria long enough to know that they definitely had something between them, but Pat and Mitch lived across the country from one another… did that mean it was actually possible? Marcus’ head was spinning, and his thoughts would have spiralled if it weren’t for Adam placing a delicate hand on his knee.

“Hey, Earth to Marcus, anyone home?” Adam chuckled.

Marcus blinked. “Sorry, I was just thinking.”

“Wow, alert the media, that’s a big deal,” Adam teased, getting up from the bed and holding a hand out to Marcus to help him up, too. “Wanna go get some coffee?”

“Absolutely,” Marcus agreed, and tried to ignore the flutter in his heart as their hands touched.

***  
The first match was a couple of days later at Eden Park, the ground infamous for its short boundaries. The selection meeting was the afternoon before the match, and Marcus sat between Adam and Pete, nervous but very hopeful.

“How’s Jimmy treating you?” Marcus asked Pete playfully.

Pete rolled his eyes. “I love the guy, but I’m exhausted. And so are my ears,” he chuckled.

Marcus laughed, and Adam put a gentle hand on his knee. “Hey, do you want to go out for dinner? There’s a vegan place a few blocks away with really good reviews,” Adam suggested.

Marcus’s heart was racing, but he tried to keep his expression calm. “Yeah? I’d like that,” he replied, the hint of a smile pulling at his lips.

“It’s a date,” Adam grinned, and Marcus’ stomach flipped at the words. He didn’t have time to process them before the assistant coach stood up with his piece of paper and let everyone know what was going on.

Steve was withdrawn from the series due to injury, and Wadey was set to captain this series, but the coach let them know that his back injury would keep him out of action. The next in line was Finchy, and he would be playing his first ODI as captain.

Marcus was named at 7, but Adam missed out, and Marcus heard the disappointed exhale from beside him.

Adam still turned to him and put on a bright smile. “Congratulations,” Adam said, rubbing Marcus’ back. “You finally get to play!”

Marcus was thrilled - it would be his first international match in nearly a year and a half - but there was a sadness in the pit of his stomach that he couldn’t explain. “Thanks, Zampy, but I was really hoping we’d get to play together,” he said quietly.

Adam sighed. “We will. I know it.”

***  
Adam would never admit that he had a crush on Marcus, but as the twelfth man, he practically had the best view in the house of the match. Or, more importantly, of Marcus.

Adam saw that Marcus looked nervous before the match began, and he walked over to him in the locker room, sitting beside him and squeezing his knee. Marcus always seemed to relax when he did that.

“What’s on your mind?” Adam asked him quietly. 

Marcus’ chocolate gold eyes met Adam’s own, and Adam told himself to calm down. “I’m nervous. Don’t want to waste this opportunity,” he admitted.

Adam nodded, understanding. He ran his hand back through Marcus’ dark hair, and Marcus closed his eyes like a pleased cat. “You’re going to be amazing. I know it. You belong out there,” Adam told him, believing every word.

Marcus sighed, but he nodded, listening to Adam’s words. “Thanks, Adsy,” he said gently, as the playing group was called outside for the on-field warmup.

It was only once Marcus was gone that Adam realised how much the nickname had made him want to melt.

Australia bowled first, and the first ten overs were handled by Pat, Josh and Starcy, resulting in a score of 1/62, the wicket going to Starcy.

Finchy first called on Marcus to bowl after 13 overs. Adam was nervous for him, and Marcus sought his eyes out over the boundary. Adam just nodded, trying to tell him to believe in himself. Because Adam did.

Marcus took a deep breath and ran in to bowl. His first five balls were tidy, going for a dot and four singles. Kane Williamson played at the last ball, and it ricocheted off his pad, heading to Maxi in the field. 

Adam’s heart leapt, and Marcus appealed to the umpire, supported by Pete from behind the stumps - and the finger went up. 

Marcus had his first ever ODI wicket, and it was the captain. Adam could have kissed him.

Because of the wicket, Adam ran the drinks out, and it took everything in him not to throw his arms around his friend. 

“That was amazing,” Adam grinned at Marcus, handing him a few lollies.

“Thanks, Adsy,” Marcus replied, smiling softly. His hair had been messed up when all of the boys had gotten around him to celebrate the wicket, and Adam was desperate to reach up and smooth it for him. He held back.

Adam headed back over the boundary, hoping Marcus could keep bowling well. His second over went for 10, partially due to a delivery that went way too high and sailed over Pete’s gloves and to the boundary. His next overs were much tidier than that, going for four, three, and then four.

Trav Head took a wicket after that, and then Marcus took a second wicket in the following over - this time, it was Guptill, dismissed for 61. It was a brilliant delivery, clattering the stumps to the ground. Adam thought he was going to explode with how much pride he was feeling for his friend. 

In Marcus’ very next over, he took a third wicket. By the end of the innings, his figures were 3/49 from ten overs. Adam was beyond proud.

As soon as Marcus was back in the locker room, Adam couldn’t help himself. He wrapped his arms around Marcus’ middle, fitting himself into the warm expanse of Marcus’ broad chest. Marcus’ arms secured him immediately.

“You were amazing,” Adam mumbled into Marcus’ chest. 

Marcus laughed gently, and Adam felt the vibrations through his cheek. “Thanks for believing in me,” he replied, letting go of Adam so he could look at him. “And for all the lollies,” he teased, making Adam smile.

“Had to keep you going,” Adam returned, and Marcus gave him such a soft, fond smile that Adam lost his breath.

***  
The Australians got off to a slow start. They lost three wickets in the first seven overs - Finchy, Travis and Pete, all for single figure scores - and Shaun and Maxi were dismissed soon after them, for 16 and 20 respectively. Marcus headed out to bat at 5/54 after just 13 overs, and they were chasing 286. Adam felt sick.

Marcus got off to a slow start batting with Sam Heazlett, who was on debut. After four overs, Marcus was on five runs from nineteen balls, and it looked like the required run rate was creeping up beyond reach. 

And then, finally, in the 18th over, Marcus hit his first boundary. Adam audibly sighed with relief. He prayed that Marcus could let loose and start putting some runs together.

The very next over, Sam was dismissed for just four runs, so Jimmy headed out to join Marcus in the middle. 

Once again, the partnership was off to a very slow start. They crawled along in dots and ones, and it was five overs later when Marcus finally hit another four. And then another. The Kiwis’ bowling was very impressive, but Marcus and Jimmy battled on. At this point, batting time was almost more important than trying to whack boundaries. If either of them were dismissed, the match would be over within half an hour. 

Things seemed to get a little easier for Marcus in the 30th over. He managed to score nine off it, and another five from the next. At the end of the 31st over, Marcus was on 42* from 62, and Jimmy had fought to 20* from 39. 6/121 sounded a lot better than 5/54, and Adam prayed Marcus would stay out there and keep fighting.

Santner returned to the attack, after that, and Marcus hit his first delivery for his first six of the innings. The very next ball, he hit another six, and with it, he brought up his fifty.

Out in the middle, Marcus raised his bat to the applauding crowd, and then to the team up in the viewing area. He then turned to the dugout, where Adam and some of the other boys were sitting, and Adam may have been biased, but he thought Marcus had reserved an extra-special smile for them. His heart was glowing. This was incredible. 

The drinks break came a couple of overs after that, and Adam couldn’t wait to get out to the middle. He handed Marcus his bottle, and Jimmy huffed, reaching for his own bottle from the carrier Adam had put on the ground. Adam felt guilty for half a second, until Marcus’ chocolate gold eyes looked into his and he forgot every thought on his mind.

“You guys are doing so well,” Adam said, mostly to Marcus. “Coach says to keep fighting, and that time in the middle is more important than looking to score and getting out at this stage,” Adam recounted. 

“Thanks, Adsy,” Marcus smiled, handing back his water bottle. Adam gave both boys some lollies before heading back to his spot over the boundary.

Unfortunately, their partnership came to an end on 81 when Jimmy mishit a ball, out for 25 from 49 balls. 

Adam dropped his head into his hands. Now, the batting lineup was down to the specialist bowlers, and Pat walked out to join Marcus.

Pat hit three fours in two overs, and Adam let himself hope. They couldn’t actually do it, could they? They were an awfully long way off NZ’s total - 7/166 after 37 overs - and they still needed 121 runs. But Adam believed in Marcus, and if Patty could stay with him…

He was pulled out of his thoughts when Marcus hit another four the following over. Pat began the 40th over with a four, then a two, then a six, and he was on 35* from 26 at the end of the over. Adam was in awe. They only needed 94, now, and the required run rate was under ten…

It all came crashing down the next over when Pat was dismissed by Santner for 36 from 28 balls. 

Their partnership had been worth 48 runs, though, and their run rate was high. Adam just hoped it wasn’t too late.

If Adam thought he had seen the best of Marcus this innings already, he was proven wrong in the best way possible. Marcus managed to score 21 runs in the 42nd over, including six sixes. He had moved to 92* from 90, and the Aussies now only needed 70 from 48 balls. 

Marcus hit a four from the first ball of the 43rd, and he and Starcy dealt in ones and twos for the rest of the over, until the final ball. Starcy played at one he should have left, such was the pressure of the moment, and he was dismissed, for three. 

Adam nearly tore his hair out. All Starcy had needed to do was defend and let Marcus do the rest. He was angry, but he knew Marcus knew what he was doing. He forced himself to breathe. Marcus was on 98* at the end of the 43rd, and they needed 61 from 42.

Trent Boult bowled the 44th over. Marcus defended the first couple of balls and didn’t take the singles on offer. If they had any chance of winning this match, he would need to be the one on strike, not Josh.

The third ball was a very high bouncer, and the keeper couldn’t reach it, so it fell safely and rolled away for five wides. That helped the Aussies’ cause. The very next ball, Marcus smashed a six, and with it, he had his first international century. Adam stood up, applauding, as shivers overtook his body. This was the best all-round performance he had ever seen in person. Not that he was biased. Marcus raised his bat once more to the crowd, then the balcony, and lastly, to the dugout. His helmet was off, and despite the distance between them, Adam could feel the adrenaline radiating off him. Marcus was going to do this. He was going to steer Australia home for the unlikeliest of victories. Marcus took a single from the last ball of the over so that he retained the strike - Josh hadn’t faced a ball.

They needed 43 from 36, now. Marcus was on 111* from 99 balls, and Adam had bitten all of the skin off of his lips.

Southee bowled the 45th. 0. 6. 4. 6. 0. 1. Marcus was now on 128* from 105. They needed less than a run a ball, now. Some of the boys had headed down to the dugout with anxiety. Pete gripped Adam’s hand. 

Boult was back for the 46th. Marcus and Josh ran two from the first ball, but the pressure built as Boult bowled three dots. Marcus managed to hit a beautiful four from the fifth ball, though, and took another single from the final ball. Josh still hadn’t faced a ball. Pete wasn’t breathing. At the end of the over, Marcus was on 134* from 111, and they needed 19 from 24 balls. Adam knew he could do it. His blood was rushing in his ears.

Southee bowled the 47th. The first three deliveries were dots, and Adam forced himself to breathe. 

Then, a six.

And another. 

Marcus had 146. The loudspeaker announced a fifty run partnership, and Josh hadn’t faced a ball. Adam and Pete shared a laugh at the absurdity of the situation. They only needed 7 to win, now, and six to draw. It was going to happen. They were going to do it. Pete put his arm around Adam’s shoulders, clearly thinking the same thing. They had come so far from 5/54, and Adam knew he was never going to forget this innings.

Marcus hoped for a single from the final ball of the over, as he had for the last ball of every over since Josh came out to join him.

But it all went wrong. It was a brilliant yorker, and Marcus slapped the ball along the ground to Williamson at mid-on. There was no run there, so Marcus called, “No!” but Josh was already off. Williamson managed to hit the stumps with a perfect throw. Josh was run out without facing a ball. He had a diamond duck.

Pete, who never swore, let out a loud, “Fuck!” and Adam buried his head in Pete’s chest. Adam felt some moisture spring to his eyes. He couldn’t help it. His heart was absolutely broken for his friend who deserved to be known as the hero of the match.

***  
Marcus really thought he could do it. The adrenaline was running through his veins, and this had been his best ever performance in an international match. All he needed was seven more runs, when he had come so far already. On the last ball of Southee’s over, the 47th of the match, Marcus was calm enough to identify that the run wasn’t on.

Josh ran anyway.

Marcus thought he was going to be sick.

Josh must have felt worse. As the Kiwis came over to the two batsmen to shake hands and congratulate Marcus on the innings, he felt numb.

Josh murmured, “Oh, my god, Marcus, I am so fucking sorry,” but Marcus barely heard him over the rush of silence in his ears.

It was over. He hadn’t done it. 

In a blur, he thanked the Kiwi boys for their congratulations, and he offered Josh a side hug. He wanted to be angry at him, but he couldn’t. He couldn’t feel a thing.

He was named man of the match, and he replied to the interviewer politely. But his heart wasn’t in it. 

The entire team and all of the staff applauded Marcus as he arrived back in the sheds, and he thanked them on auto-pilot. Boof decided they didn’t need a post-mortem tonight, and they could deal with it tomorrow. Marcus was beyond grateful.

Pete and Adam both gave him long hugs, but they didn’t push him to talk. He was grateful for that. He didn’t know what he would have said. 

Finchy looked heartbroken, but he squeezed Marcus’ shoulder with a quiet, “Brilliant performance, today, mate. I’m sorry we weren’t all better support for you.” Marcus thanked him briefly, not knowing what to say.

He went through the motions. Had a shower. Packed up his gear. It didn’t feel real.

Pete had an arm around him the whole bus ride back to the hotel, and Marcus was beyond grateful. 

As soon as Marcus and Adam got back up to their room, Adam took Marcus by the shoulders, steering him to sit down on the couch. Adam procured the doona from his bed, totally messing up the poor hotel staff’s effort in the process, but when he wrapped it around Marcus, Marcus felt something for the first time since the match ended. Warmth, comfort, and something extra that he couldn’t (or didn’t dare to) put his finger on.

“Thank you,” Marcus mumbled.

Adam shook his head, as if it were nothing. “Are you alright here if I go buy us some coffee and something to eat? Do you have your phone?” Adam asked, doting after Marcus as if he had the flu, not just a severe case of cricket disappointment.

“I’ll be okay, Adsy. Thank you. You don’t have to do this,” Marcus said gently.

Adam looked him in the eyes, offering a sad smile. “I want to. I won’t be long,” he told him, heading through the door and leaving Marcus on his own.

He looked through his phone, but it was all too much. He had dozens of texts of congratulations and commiserations. He made a mental note to get back to everyone once he had processed it himself. For now, he was drained, and he closed his eyes for a moment.

The next thing he knew, Adam was back, and he could smell the delicious, comforting scent of coffee from the doorway.

“Yum, that coffee smells beautiful,” Marcus commented, sitting up with a stretch. 

Adam smiled, at that, walking over to hand Marcus his coffee cup. “I’ve got some dinner for after our coffee as well,” he told Marcus.

Marcus nearly melted. It was one of the most thoughtful things anyone had ever done for him.

“Adsy, this is so thoughtful, thank you,” he told him, disbelieving.

Adam shrugged once again, as if it were barely an effort, but Marcus knew how much Adam cared. He could see the faint dusting of colour high on the younger man’s sharp cheekbones that indicated he was pleased with Marcus’ response.

Adam sat down beside Marcus on the couch, and Marcus shifted the doona so it was covering both of them.

After about twenty minutes, they had both finished their serves of the vegan fettuccine alfredo that Adam had picked up for them. Marcus had said thank you so many times that Adam had started rolling his eyes every time.

After a while, Adam shifted under the blanket so that his legs were pulled up onto the couch, sitting cross legged and facing Marcus. “Do you want to talk about it?”

Marcus took a deep breath, and Adam misinterpreted that as reluctance to speak.

“I totally get it if you don’t,” Adam added, reaching for Marcus’ knee.

Marcus couldn’t help the soft smile that crept onto his face at Adam’s concern. “It’s okay, I promise,” he assured him. “I’ve felt numb all afternoon, honestly. It doesn’t feel real at all,” he said, hoping Adam would understand.

Of course he did. Adam knew him. “That makes sense,” Adam said gently. “It’s okay if you’re disappointed, or even angry. We- I mean, the team, shouldn’t have forced you into that position in the first place.”

Marcus nodded, but he wasn’t convinced. “I don’t know. Maybe Joshy didn’t hear me call-“

“Marcus, listen to me,” Adam urged, shifting the hand on Marcus’ knee and grabbing his hand instead. Marcus’ heart rate ticked up. “Nothing today was your fault. Absolutely nothing. You were fucking brilliant.”

Marcus looked down at his lap, unable to maintain eye contact. “I should’ve finished it off. I wasted everyone’s time,” he mumbled.

Adam looked at Marcus as if he’d said he was quitting cricket to become a ballet dancer. “Are you joking?”

Marcus shrugged, still looking down.

“Marcus, you played the best all-rounder’s innings I’ve ever seen. You batted at seven and made 146. And you took three wickets. You were brilliant,” Adam said softly.

Marcus finally met his eyes. “You don’t think it was my fault that we lost?”

Adam actually rolled his eyes, at that. “Of course I don’t!” He barked a humourless laugh. “The top six barely made fifty between them. You could not have physically done any more.”

“But-“

Adam put his entire hand over Marcus’ mouth, cutting him off. “Nope, no more thinking.”

Marcus laughed at the absurdity of the situation, and the sound made Adam smile.

“If I let you go, do you promise not to blame yourself again?” Adam asked, raising a sharp eyebrow.

Marcus nodded, and Adam sat back.

***  
The conversation turned to lighter topics, after that, and Adam was relieved that Marcus seemed to be himself again. The tension in his broad shoulders seemed to have lifted a little after their talk, and that relieved Adam more than anything. They turned the TV on, happy to watch mindlessly.

At one point, Marcus had extended an arm along the back of the couch and pulled Adam down to snuggle against his side. Adam was in heaven.

It started getting late, and Marcus was yawning adorably. After one particularly ferocious yawn, Adam chuckled, poking Marcus’ ribs. “Come on, bed time. You’ve had a big day,” he reasoned.

Marcus pouted. “But I’m comfy here,” he protested, pulling his arm tighter around Adam’s waist.

“Why’s that?” Adam asked playfully, heart racing.

“Because I am,” Marcus replied. 

Adam managed not to roll his eyes at the answer. He didn’t want to move, either, but it was pushing 11pm, and their backs would never recover if they slept curled up like this on the stiff hotel couch.

“There’s no blanket on my bed,” Adam realised. “Will you help me fix it?”

“I could,” Marcus said, and it sounded like there was a second half to that sentence that didn’t come. 

“Or?”

“Or, you could just sleep in my bed. I don’t mind. It’ll save us the hassle of trying to work out how the hell they tuck in these things,” Marcus said. 

Adam’s heart flipped. Was he hearing correctly? 

In the only way Adam knew how, he teased, “You want to sleep with me?” He couldn’t keep a straight face, though, smile peeking through, and Marcus laughed, too.

“I’d have to join the queue, I’m sure,” Marcus replied, and Adam filed that information away under ‘think about later’. Marcus continued. “I mean it, though, you’re welcome. I’m exhausted,” he added quietly.

Marcus definitely didn’t need to ask Adam twice, and it was a relief to not have to fiddle with the hotel bed linen (or so Adam told himself).

Adam just stood up, offering a hand to Marcus. “Bed, then,” he said, ignoring the rapid thump of his heart inside his ribcage.

When Marcus stood up, so close to Adam, Adam relished the height difference between them momentarily. He’d have to lean up to ki-

“Come on, Adsy,” Marcus said warmly, snapping Adam out of his dangerous train of thought.

After about fifteen minutes, they were both dressed for bed and they had brushed their teeth. 

Except ‘dressed’ for Marcus meant he was shirtless, wearing just a pair of grey track pants.

“Have you lost your pyjama top, or something?” Adam asked, mouth dry. 

A blush rose high on Marcus’ olive cheeks, matching the colour Adam knew was all over his own face.

Marcus shrugged. “I was too hot last night,” he reasoned.

Adam chose not to dwell on his choice of words. He felt decidedly overdressed in his pyjama shorts - which had cheerful cartoon chickens on them - and an old cream coloured T-shirt that had probably been washed two thousand times since he had bought it as a teenager.

Marcus pulled back the bedcovers and patted the space next to him invitingly. Adam didn’t want to overstep, but this was Marcus. They had been close friends for over a year - friends who happened to hug and hold hands on occasion. 

In the end, he hadn’t needed to think at all. He was standing on the side of the bed Marcus was already in, so Marcus wrapped two strong arms around Adam’s slim waist and pulled him, rolling the pair of them together so that Adam ended up beside him on the bed. 

Breathless and giggling with surprise, Adam looked at Marcus. His thick hair had fallen into his eyes, and Adam smoothed it back without thinking. Marcus smiled softly, before shifting to turn out the lights. He wrapped Adam up in his arms, pulling him closer, and Adam snuggled himself into Marcus’ chest. He could hear Marcus’ heart racing, matching the rapid pace of his own heartbeat. 

***  
Marcus woke up with a warm weight sprawled over his chest. Confused, he blinked sleepily before remembering with a jolt that Adam was in his bed. He was worried for a moment that this might be too much, and that Adam might be uncomfortable. 

He didn’t need to worry. In his sleep, Adam shifted, tightening the grip of his arm that was already around Marcus’ middle. 

Marcus wondered whether he was still dreaming. Tentatively, he put an arm around Adam’s back, and Adam leant into the touch.

In that moment, things became painfully clear to Marcus. He had feelings for his best friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided the best way to cope with my first origin story nearly coming to an end was to start another one... 😉
> 
> Hope you guys want to come along for the ride!


	2. Early 2017

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> January-March, 2017.

The next few days were a blur - between the match review session, training, gym sessions and team meetings, Marcus barely had a minute alone to come to terms with what he had realised the other morning: he had feelings for Adam.

His heart fluttered desperately every time they interacted - when Adam smiled at him across the nets, or watched him unsubtly across the gym. They kept up their tradition of trying different coffee shops together, and Marcus wondered how one man could be so adorable yet unbearably sexy at the same time.

The second ODI was washed out, but the third one was the chance they had been waiting for. 

Marcus and Adam were finally going to play an international match together.

After the selection meeting, Adam wrapped his arms around Marcus’ middle. “Finally!”

Marcus leant his head down to rest it on top of Adam’s, hugging him back. “Finally,” Marcus echoed, releasing Adam but not moving any further away. “We’re playing a proper international match together,” he marvelled.

Adam reached up and fixed an unruly lock of Marcus’ hair, and Marcus’ forehead tingled with the brush of his fingertips.

His heart was racing having Adam so close. Apart from a few friendly cuddles here and there, the hotel arrangements for the different stops of the tour meant that their sleepover hadn’t been repeated. Marcus thought about that night more than he would care to admit. He had been so worried that it would make things weird between them, but instead, they seemed to be even closer. 

He just wondered if there was any chance that Adam felt the same way about him.

***  
Before the third match began, Marcus was measuring out his run-up with the paint bucket when Adam came and knelt down beside him.

“Excited?” Adam asked, his radiant smile displaying those sharp canines that Marcus was desperate to feel with his tongue.

Marcus blinked, forcing his wayward thoughts away. “Very,” he replied, smiling in return.

Adam squeezed his shoulder. “Good. I am, too,” he grinned. “Really hope we can draw the series.”

Marcus nodded, agreeing.

Their eyes met, and Marcus was considering doing something very stupid like leaning over to kiss him when Pete came over and joined them.

“Five Stars players in one team,” Pete remarked with one of his pleasant smiles. “I’m calling it. We officially have the best Big Bash squad in Australia.”

Marcus grinned. “We knew that already,” he chuckled. “But don’t let Finchy hear you say that. He’d flip.”

“Hey, I heard you,” Shaun pointed out from a little way across the field, where he had been warming up. “Do I need to point out who won the flag?” 

Adam, Marcus and Pete shared sheepish looks before returning to their own warmups. 

***  
New Zealand batted first, and they got to the total of 9/281. Adam and Marcus were the only bowlers not to take any wickets, but Marcus only bowled four overs and Adam had seven.

The batting innings was a bit better for Marcus - he made 42 runs from 48 balls, and was eventually dismissed by Santner. Pete, Maxi and Jimmy all made ducks, and Finchy’s 56 and Trav’s 53 were the highest scores. The Aussies were all out for a disappointing 257, and they had lost the series 2-0.

Adam asked Marcus out for a late dinner following the match, because they were flying home the next day. They went to a vegan place that Adam had found online, and he promised the reviews were good. 

Adam was wearing a white sweater with a loose neckline, his beautiful collarbones on full display.

Marcus couldn’t stop staring as he sat across the table from him.

“Is there something wrong with my neck?” Adam asked, a hint of insecurity in his voice.

“No!” Marcus replied far too quickly. Adam raised his eyebrows at the reaction, and Marcus tried to backtrack. “Sorry. I just… that jumper suits you,” Marcus said, cringing inwardly.

Adam, though, didn’t seem to mind. “Really?” He asked, a smile creeping onto his features. 

Marcus nodded, swallowing thickly.

“Thanks,” Adam smiled, a hint of colour rising in his cheeks. 

They browsed their menus for a while, and then placed their orders. Adam ordered two whiskeys with Diet Coke, and Marcus raised his eyebrows once the waitress had left.

“Whiskey?”

Adam shrugged. “We’ve finished the series. One drink won’t hurt,” he said, eyes glittering.

Warmth pooled in Marcus’ stomach at the look. He was so gone. 

***  
Adam was thoroughly enjoying his meal, especially with the stunning view in front of him. Marcus was wearing a short-sleeved shirt - Adam could already predict that he was going to be cold within half an hour, as night fell - with one too many buttons undone for it to be a coincidence. A slice of his tanned chest was on display, and Adam was struggling not to look at it.

The first whiskey loosened both of them up a little, and when the waitress returned, Marcus asked for two more.

Hm. He was ordering for Adam. Adam tried to hide the thrill that rushed through him at the thought.

Once the waitress had left, Marcus looked at Adam. “Do you mind?” He asked.

“No, I’d love another drink,” Adam replied.

Marcus grinned. 

Once their second whiskies arrived, Adam tried not to watch Marcus’s throat work as he swallowed the brown liquid. He forced himself to take a breath. 

“So,” Marcus smiled, that gorgeous grin on his face. “What’s next for us?” For a split second, Adam thought he was asking about a relationship, and he gaped. Marcus continued as if nothing had happened. “Are you heading home before the T20 series?” 

Oh, cricket, Adam realised. He blinked, trying to calm his racing heart. “Yeah, I am,” he replied, screwing up his face. “I’m sorry you weren’t selected,” he said genuinely.

Marcus nodded appreciatively. “I’m trying to find the silver lining. Maybe they want me as Test cover?” Marcus suggested optimistically. “The selectors specifically asked me to go back and play Shield cricket, so maybe,” he shrugged.

“I really hope so, Marcus,” Adam said genuinely. “You’re not just a white ball player. You deserve a baggy green.”

Marcus looked genuinely touched. “Thanks, Adsy,” he smiled gently, reaching across the table to squeeze Adam’s hand.

Once he got his heart rate back under control, Adam realised something. “Hang on, I haven’t looked at the Shield fixture in a while, but aren’t we playing each other?”

Marcus’s eyes widened. “I haven’t looked past this series,” he admitted. He fished his phone out of his pockets and flicked through it for minute before he brought up the fixture and displayed it to Adam proudly. “You were right! It’s fate,” Marcus grinned.

It sure was fate.

***  
Marcus spent a couple of days at home in Melbourne before the Shield team was due to fly to Adelaide. He thought he would enjoy the time at home a lot more than he actually did. He wouldn’t admit it, but he was too busy worrying about his newfound feelings for his best friend.

He was relieved when the match actually came around, because being stuck in his head was not pleasant. 

As always, the Adelaide Oval was a picturesque setting. It was a beautiful venue, but it meant more to Marcus that it was Adam’s home ground. As both teams warmed up on field before the first day’s play, Adam sought out Marcus to say hi.

Marcus grinned as soon as he saw Adam approach, opening his arms and cuddling Adam into his chest. “Hey, Adsy,” he said gently, kissing his forehead. 

“Miss me?” Adam teased, tongue between his teeth. 

Marcus could have melted on the spot at the action, but the words were painfully true. He was saved from admitting it, though, when Trav Head called all of the SA boys over for a last minute discussion. 

“King bogan awaits you,” Marcus teased.

Adam poked his finger into Marcus’ chest. “Hey, only we South Aussies can call Trav a bogan,” he chastised.

Marcus felt hot all over. “Yes, Adsy,” he replied dutifully, unable to hide the blush rising in his cheeks. “Good luck,” he called out as Adam was summoned.

“You, too,” Adam grinned over his shoulder.

Marcus hoped he wouldn’t be distracted the entire match, but as long as Adam was on the planet, Marcus was going to be thinking about him regardless. 

***  
Victoria batted first, and Marcus batted at three. Unfortunately, his score matched his batting position, and he fell for three from eleven balls. He shook his head as he walked off. So much for pressing his case for Test selection.

Adam bowled very economically for South Australia, taking two wickets. The Vics were all out for 184.

Marcus wasn’t called upon to bowl in the second innings, which stung a little. After his lack of performance with the bat, he was hoping to bowl well, but it seemed to be a spinner’s wicket.

As it turned out, though, Marcus was the one to catch the ball which dismissed Adam for four runs. As Adam walked off, he met Marcus’ eyes with a heavy look. Adam couldn’t roll his eyes without being fined for dissent, but Marcus knew that the eye roll was implied. Despite the context, Marcus felt a little thrill in his stomach at the interaction. He was so gone.

In Victoria’s second batting innings, Marcus scored 22 runs. It was an improvement on his last innings, but it still wasn’t nearly enough. To add insult to injury, he had to watch the rest of the batting innings as a spectator, and Kane Richardson - who had dismissed him - seemed to be hell bent on slapping Adam’s bum after every over Adam bowled. 

The first time, Marcus bristled.

The second time, Marcus clenched his fists.

Every time after that, Marcus was consumed with anger. 

He tried to tell himself to be reasonable. Adam had known Kane for a really long time. They were old friends. Adam was allowed to have other friends, Marcus told himself. Marcus had his own friends, too. But no amount of self talk could blunt the anger he felt seeing Kane touch Adam like that. They couldn’t be more than friends, could they?

Despite Marcus’ inner turmoil, the Vics fought to a total of 306, so they were 312 runs ahead.

When SA batted again, their top order collapsed, with Trav the standout of the top four on 47. Alex Carey - another one of Adam’s teammates who was too handsy for Marcus’ comfort - made 36, and Adam made 18. Once again, Marcus caught him out, and Adam looked like he was going to kill him. The look gave Marcus more of a thrill than it should have. 

Marcus’ new enemy, Kane, dug in for the tail, and made 41 himself. Marcus wished he were bowling just so he could rip Kane’s middle stump out. 

In the end, though, Victoria bowled SA out for just 188, and they secured the win by 124 runs within three days. 

As was tradition with Shield cricket, the Vics invited the South Australians in for beers a few hours after the match had ended. Marcus had had a shower in anticipation, excited to see Adam. He had some apologising to do for those dismissals - it was part of the game, and he had already texted Adam to say sorry, but he wanted to say it to his face. (Or, that was just an excuse to be able to talk to him as soon as he walked in.)

When the SA boys came in, Marcus opened a beer and handed it to Adam. 

“Thanks,” Adam said.

Marcus sat down in his locker and patted the space beside him on the bench to invite Adam to sit there. Their thighs touched, and Marcus tried not to think about it.

“Adsy, I’m so sorry for catching those balls that got you out,” Marcus said, looking at the younger man.

Adam pursed his lips as if he were still grumpy with him, and Marcus’s heart fell. His face must have fallen, too, because Adam broke into a laugh, reaching out to squeeze Marcus’ thigh very distractingly. “It’s okay, Marcus. I’m not actually angry,” he confirmed.

Marcus sighed with relief. “Thank god,” he smiled. “I don’t know what I’d do with myself if I made you upset, Adsy.”

“Actually, I have some ideas,” Adam said, and his suggestive tone filled Marcus’ mind with R rated images. He blinked, and Adam laughed. “You’d buy me a coffee and I’d forgive you just for the sad look in your eyes,” he teased.

Marcus laughed. “Anything for you,” he declared. 

At that point, Kane, evil Kane, turned to look at the pair of them from across the room. He made a point of looking at the two of them, sitting very close together, Adam’s hand still resting on Marcus’ thigh - and raised his eyebrows, before turning back to his conversation with Carey.

“Did you see that look he gave us?” Marcus asked, feeling a bit self conscious after whatever the hell that had been from evil Kane.

“Who, Kane?” Adam asked.

Marcus bristled at just the sound of his name. All of his other teammates referred to him as Richo, and his first name sounded so… warm, from Adam’s lips. He grunted an affirmative sound.

“He’s a great mate. He was probably just checking I had a beer,” Adam said warmly.

Marcus couldn’t understand where the sick feeling in his stomach had come from, but he blamed it on the hours in the field under the beaming Adelaide sun. He forced himself to take a sip of his beer - hopefully it would calm the voice in his head telling him that Adam and Kane were together.

***  
Marcus was really wondering whether the cricket gods had him in mind when they organised all of the fixtures, because the first match of the T20I series that Adam was playing in happened to be in Melbourne during Marcus’ few days off.

Adam had called him the night before the T20 squad flew in. “So, where are we going for our first Melbourne coffee? God, I’ve missed it.”

Marcus melted just hearing his voice. “Your choice, Adsy,” he smiled into the phone. He didn’t add that he would be happy just to be spending more time with him. 

As always, their coffee date (which Marcus forced himself not to think of as a date, but as a meeting… between himself and a close friend… who he happened to have feelings for) was perfect. Marcus almost forgot that he had been worrying about Adam seeing someone, until it happened.

Adam got a call from Kane. His phone vibrated on the table between them, and both of their eyes darted down to look at the screen. Adam just flipped the phone over, focusing back on Marcus.

If Marcus weren’t an idiot, he would have realised that Adam’s action showed that he cared more about spending time with Marcus than a chat with his mate. Instead, though, Marcus felt angry. How dare evil Kane interrupt their last time together for who knew how long?

“You gonna get that?” Marcus asked, glaring at the phone as if it were a big spider on the table.

Marcus’ tone must have been harsh, because a hurt look crossed Adam’s face, but it was gone in an instant. He shrugged, letting the call ring out. “It’s just Kane. I’ll call him later.”

Marcus didn’t know how to take that. Did that mean Adam didn’t care about Kane? Or, even worse, that Adam was so comfortable in his relationship with Kane that he knew he would understand? 

Marcus couldn’t help the bite in his tone. “You two seem close.”

Adam nodded. “We’ve known each other since under nineteens. I’m lucky to have mates like him and Kez in Adelaide,” he replied.

Marcus tried to tell himself that the softness in Adam’s voice when he talked about Kane was just due to the history of their friendship, and not because there were feelings there, but the thought wouldn’t leave him alone. He forced himself to smile and nod, but he could tell Adam saw right through it.

Thankfully, Adam let him off the hook and moved the conversation onto safer topics. 

Their afternoon together was a pleasant one, and too soon, Adam had to head back to the team hotel for a meeting.

Marcus tried to ignore the horrible thought that this might be all they saw of each other until the next Big Bash season. Seemingly reading his mind, Adam wrapped his arms around Marcus’ middle, fitting himself into the space of Marcus’ chest.

“I’m gonna miss you,” Adam mumbled into Marcus’ T-shirt.

“I’m gonna miss you, too,” Marcus replied, pulling back a fraction so he could look into those gorgeous blue eyes one last time. “I hope it’s not too long before our next coffee date.” The words slipped out before Marcus could think, and he bit his tongue painfully as soon as he realised what he had said. 

Adam, though, lit up with a stunning smile. Marcus thought he was going to faint. “Hope not,” Adam agreed, and before Marcus could process it, Adam had pressed a kiss to his cheek, dangerously close to the corner of his mouth. Adam headed out of the coffee shop, smiling back over his shoulder at Marcus before he left.

Marcus stared after him, stunned.

***  
Marcus was brushing his teeth before bed a couple of weeks later when he got the call. Mitch Marsh had reinjured his bad shoulder, and he was leaving the Test squad to recover at home. They wanted Marcus to fly to India and join the squad as injury cover.

He couldn’t believe it. He knew he wouldn’t necessarily make the eleven, but to join the Test squad was a huge honour, and one he didn’t take lightly.

He packed in a hurry, his earlier intentions to have an early night all but forgotten in his excitement. Once he had most of the stuff he needed in a suitcase, he looked at the time. It was only 9:30pm, which meant only 9pm for Adam.

He sat on his bed and called Adam immediately.

“Adsy,” Marcus greeted, excitement clear.

“Hey, Marcus,” Adam replied warmly. “What’s up?”

“You’re not gonna believe this,” Marcus began.

“What is it?”

Marcus took a deep breath, ready for the big reveal. “Mitch Marsh hurt his shoulder,” he said into the phone, unable to keep the excitement out of his voice.

Adam paused. “Why are we happy about that?”

Oh. In all of Marcus’ excitement, he’d forgotten to actually tell Adam the exciting part of the news. When he reflected on their conversation, later, he realised he must have sounded like a dick. “They just called me and asked me to fly to India as injury cover,” he filled in.

Adam chuckled slightly. “Right, now I’m with you,” he said warmly. “Marcus, I am so proud of you! I told you they wanted you to play Shield for a reason.”

“Hmm, pretty sure I was the one who said that,” Marcus laughed. “Thanks, Adsy. I’m so excited. I know it probably won’t happen, and I’m trying not to get my hopes up, but damn… a baggy green would be amazing,” he said wistfully.

“Don’t doubt yourself now,” Adam insisted. “They’ve called you up for a reason. You’re going to be amazing, Marcus. I’m so excited for you,” he said gently. 

They talked into the night, and as Marcus was falling asleep, his mind conjured up the memory of Adam snuggled up and sleeping in his arms. In the state between sleep and wakefulness, Marcus smiled, wrapping the blankets tighter around himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! As always, I'd love to hear your thoughts <3 xx


	3. 2017/18 BBL Season

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> May 2017 - January 2018.

As it happened, Marcus was not selected to play in any of the remaining Test matches. He was disappointed, but even the invitation to the squad told him that he wasn’t far off Test standard, and he tried to use that as motivation going forward. 

The 2017 off-season was a busy one. After a lot of deliberation, Marcus decided to transfer back home to Western Australia - he had absolutely loved his time in Victoria, but his dad was very unwell, and Marcus didn’t want to live on the other side of the country when he had the opportunity to move home. There were red ball opportunities for him in WA, too, and he was excited to get to work and try to push his case for a baggy green. 

He called Adam in May to let him know what he had decided. 

“Hey, Marcus,” Adam greeted warmly. Marcus’ name sounded like sugar on his tongue. 

“Hi, Adsy,” he replied, slightly distracted. He blinked, forcing himself to focus. “You know how I’ve been thinking about transferring?”

Adam inhaled sharply. “Yeah?”

“I talked to JL today. I’m heading home,” Marcus revealed, a weight off his shoulders as the words came out. Except, he expected Adam to be happy for him. Instead, all he heard was stony silence. “Adam?”

“Yeah, sorry, I was just… yeah,” Adam said quickly. “That’s good, I’m happy for you,” he said, voice thin.

Marcus frowned. Had he said something wrong? “Is everything okay, Adsy?”

Adam exhaled, the sound coming clearly through Marcus’ phone speaker. “Are you… will you still be playing for the Stars?” Was Marcus imagining it, or was there a nervous undertone to Adam’s voice? 

Marcus felt like he’d been punched in the heart. He loved playing for the Stars, and that hadn’t changed. “Of course I will be,” Marcus said gently. “You know how much I love the club,” he reasoned.

Adam considered this. “Yeah, I just… I don’t know. Transfers are a big deal. It could’ve been in your contract that you had to play for the Scorchers,” Adam said.

Marcus shook his head before he realised Adam couldn’t see him. “No, nothing will change for Big Bash. Except now we’ll both be staying in the hotel in Melbourne,” he said, unable to stop the huge grin that spread on his face.

“Does that mean coffee every morning?” Adam asked, cheering up.

“Absolutely,” Marcus grinned.

Adam huffed a laugh. “Okay, I like the sound of that.”

“Me too, Adsy. I’d better get packing, I’ll talk to you soon,” Marcus said. 

“Marcus?” Adam said, before Marcus hung up. 

Marcus’ heart rate picked up. “Yeah?”

“I’m really happy for you,” Adam said, and this time, Marcus heard the truth in his voice. 

“Thanks, Adsy,” he said gently, heart warming. He nearly signed off the phone call with three very inappropriate words, but thankfully caught himself before he did. 

***  
The move kept Marcus very busy, but once he was settled in, he was beyond grateful to be able to spend so much more time with his family. 

The Shield season started in October, and he played the first match, scoring 32 and 9 in a comprehensive win to WA. 

But he didn’t have the mental space to worry about his performance. His dad’s condition worsened, and the worst outcome happened a couple of weeks later. 

JL was a huge support - he went over to Marcus’ place with coffee and crepes, one particular morning early on, when Marcus was struggling with the weight of it all. He gave Marcus all of the personal time off he needed. Naturally, he missed a few games. Marcus had been hell bent on cracking into the Test team for the Ashes series, but all of that seemed so insignificant compared to what he was facing at that moment. 

Adam and Pete both called him often, checking in on him, to see how he was going. He appreciated it more than he could articulate. 

People always said it would get easier. He thought that was a stupid thing to say. It didn’t get easier. He just grew stronger.

***  
Getting back to Melbourne to play for the Stars was a change of scenery that made things seem a little brighter.

When both Marcus and Adam arrived in Melbourne, they decided to give each other a spare keycard to their hotel rooms, because one of them was bound to lose or forget their card at some point. 

Some days were harder than others. Adam was a godsend. One morning a few days before the Stars flew out for their first match, Marcus just didn’t want to get out of bed. Everything seemed so dark and hopeless. He knew he had coffee plans with Adam, but he figured Adam wouldn’t mind. When his alarm went off, he silenced it, begging the darkness to let him have just a little more sleep - some moments of peace from his emotions and his mind.

Except, of course, he couldn’t fall back asleep. It all hit him at once. He buried his head in his pillow, letting the tears fall. He cried so hard his chest ached with the agony of it all. Some part of his brain realised when his phone vibrated with a text, and then a call after that, but he just couldn’t react. He felt hopelessly trapped.

He was just about to give into the exhaustion of his emotions, and try to fall asleep to find a few moments of peace, when he heard a keycard slide in the lock and the door mechanism began to whir.

Adam entered the room, and immediately noticed that Marcus was still in bed.

Adam walked over to the window, opening the blinds to let some beautiful sunshine into the room. 

Marcus cracked an eye open, but he felt disgusting. He was puffy and salty from tears, and he didn’t think he could face the day. 

Adam was still facing away. “Morning, sleepyhead, looks like you forgot about our-“ he trailed off as he turned to Marcus, seeing his face, “-date,” he finished quietly. “Oh, my god, Marcus,” he mumbled, his face a picture of concern. He knelt beside Marcus’ bed, brushing a hand back through the hair that had fallen into Marcus’ eyes. 

Marcus just squeezed his eyes shut. He didn’t want anyone to see him like this - especially Adam.

“Do you want a bit of privacy, or would you prefer the company?” Adam asked, his tone as gentle as Marcus had ever heard it. 

Marcus tried to look at Adam, but his kind, concerned expression was enough to bring a fresh wave of tears to Marcus’ eyes. He dug his fists into his eyes, as if willing his skin to absorb all of the tears. 

Adam didn’t seem put off, though, and Marcus realised he hadn’t answered the question. 

If he asked Adam to leave, he felt like he could save the last shred of his dignity. But he just couldn’t.

“Will you stay?” Marcus croaked, almost inaudibly.

Adam seemed to exhale with relief, standing up and kicking his shoes off. “Of course, Marcus,” he said warmly, carefully prying Marcus’ hands away from his eyes. “Do you mind if I get into the bed?”

Marcus shook his head. If he weren’t feeling so low, his heart probably would have melted at the suggestion. 

Adam walked around the bed to get in from the other side. He was wearing charcoal jeans with huge holes, exposing his knees, and an oversized cream coloured vintage shirt that had several buttons undone. 

For the first time, Marcus wished he could feel. But all he felt was numb. 

Adam was sitting up, head and back against the headboard. He coaxed Marcus into his arms, and Marcus leant his head against Adam’s chest. Adam put his arms around Marcus’ big frame, securing him. 

Adam didn’t speak. He didn’t need to. Just his presence supported Marcus more than Adam could know. 

Adam leant his head on top of Marcus’, and the gesture was so tender that Marcus couldn’t hold it in any more. The tears started to fall, soaking into the soft material of Adam’s shirt. Adam didn’t seem to mind - he held Marcus until the older man had no tears left in his body.

“Sorry,” Marcus mumbled after a while.

Adam, who had been tracing shapes into Marcus’ bare back with his fingertips, stilled. “Marcus, you have nothing to be sorry for,” Adam said gently.

“For being a sook,” Marcus mumbled.

“No,” Adam said, firm. “You’re the strongest man I know. And I’m not just talking about these sexy muscles,” Adam joked, squeezing one of Marcus’ big biceps.

Marcus tried to smile, but it came out as a grimace. 

“I mean it, though,” Adam sobered. “You have been so brave, Marcus. You’re already back playing after such a huge event in your life. Please don’t, for one second, think you’re a sook, or weak, for feeling what you’re feeling. You’re not weak, Marcus. You’re human. And I love that about you.”

If Marcus weren’t feeling so broken, he would have been touched.

Adam stayed with him, that morning. 

Eventually, he coaxed Marcus into a shower, and went out himself to get them some takeaway coffee and breakfast so Marcus wouldn’t have to go out feeling how he did.

Other days weren’t so bad. When they landed in Brisbane, the day before their season opener, Adam, Maxi, Pete and Marcus all went for an afternoon coffee near the hotel. 

Marcus felt a bit lighter being around his mates, and Pete teased Maxi about his on-off relationship with Finchy.

“Maxi, have you ever realised that maybe all this breaking up and making up is just a waste of time you could be spending together?” Pete pried.

Maxi opened his mouth to protest - they were together, at the moment, anyway - but Adam struck first. 

“Maybe they do it so they can have make-up sex,” Adam suggested, a cheeky glint in his eyes.  
Marcus laughed without thinking, and all three of his friends turned to him with surprise.

Marcus frowned. “What…?”

“I haven’t heard you laugh in months, mate,” Pete said, voice full of care, without a hint of judgement.

Adam was blinking rapidly - Marcus wasn’t sure why, he was too busy repeating Pete’s words in his mind.

Had it really been that long?

“Oh, I hadn’t realised,” Marcus admitted, scratching behind his ear uncomfortably.

Maxi put a hand on his knee. “We love you, mate. If you’re ready to play tomorrow, that’s incredible. But if you aren’t, or if it gets too much, don’t hesitate to tell us, yeah?”

Marcus nodded, touched and grateful.

***  
He did play, the next day. But he was beyond nervous. It was in the media, by now, what had happened, and he hated the extra attention, and the whispers about him that came when people didn’t think he could hear. 

He was in the bathroom before the match, having a quiet moment to himself. His thoughts were starting to swirl when Adam walked in, seemingly surprised to see Marcus in there.

“Oh, Marcus,” Adam breathed. “How are you feeling?”

“Nervous,” Marcus admitted.

Adam nodded with understanding, moving to stand in front of Marcus. He put a hand on Marcus’ hip, and the action grounded Marcus, forcing everything else out of his head except Adam.

“You’re going to be brilliant. Don’t worry about what anybody else has to say about what happened. You’re Marcus, you’re not a headline.”

Marcus closed his eyes, nodding. Adam, as always, was right. He took a deep breath before meeting Adam’s eyes once more, nodding resolutely. 

“You’ve got this,” Adam assured him, shifting his hands to either side of Marcus’ head. For one whirlwind moment, Marcus thought Adam was going to kiss him. Instead, though, Adam pulled Marcus’ head down to kiss his forehead tenderly. 

“Thank you,” Marcus said gently.

Adam just nodded, offering him the slightest smile.

***  
The Stars bowled first, and Marcus managed to take three wickets from just four overs. The Heat still managed to get to a brilliant 206, though.

Marcus was listed to bat at five, but he was required in just the fifth over as the top order fell cheaply. 

It was one of those nights where every ball seemed to come out of the middle of his bat. Marcus managed to hit six fours and six sixes on his way to a brilliant score - he made 99 from 51 balls, but was run out by the Heat’s substitute fielder, Labuschagne. 

Marcus was heartbroken. He had been so close to a century, and was dismissed with just two balls left in the match. The Stars lost by 15 runs, in the end, and Marcus was named man of the match.

In the locker room after the match, Adam put his arms around Marcus, hugging him. “I’m so proud of you,” Adam said gently.

Marcus shook his head. “Didn’t make a century, and we lost,” he pointed out.

Adam put a fraction of space between them, levelling Marcus with an unimpressed look. “Three wickets and 99 runs is a pretty impressive night for anyone, let alone for someone who’s been through what you have.”

Marcus nodded slightly, trying to force himself to believe Adam’s words. His emotions felt like they were foggy - he knew how he should be feeling, but he just couldn’t. 

As Adam was about to give him some space, Marcus caught at his wrist. “Adsy, wait.”

Adam raised his eyebrows, surprised. 

“Thank you. For everything. Not just today.”

Adam frowned slightly, not expecting that, but his features smoothed when he looked at Marcus. “Always,” Adam said, sincerely.

***  
The Stars’ next match was in Perth on Boxing Day. The Stars bowled first, and Adam and Marcus each took a wicket, but their economy rates were both high - nine runs an over for both of them.

Despite that, they kept the Scorchers to 142 runs, and the target definitely seemed achievable.

But it all went wrong. Wickets tumbled, and batting at 5, Marcus was dismissed early, for 13. Adam made a duck, and at the end of the twenty overs, the Stars had only made 129 runs.

The Stars were a bit better at home in their third match, setting the Heat a target of 142 thanks to a fifty from Maxi. Marcus was run out for just four.

The Heat chased it down with ease, though, only losing one wicket - Brendan McCullum - who made 61 from just 30 balls. It was a thrashing.

The fourth match was more competitive a few days later. It was a Melbourne derby, and the Stars batted first. Marcus fought hard during his innings - he was on 24 from 24 balls when the overs ran out, and the Stars set the Renegades the target of 158.

Finchy made a quick 43 from 22 before Adam bowled him, but the ‘Gades were still victors in the end, chasing down the total with two overs to spare.

Marcus wondered if things could get any worse when Finchy and Maxi decided the two teams should go out and have a quiet drink.

Marcus hadn’t expected to go out, so he had just worn a T-shirt and jeans to the MCG. Adam crossed the locker room to find Marcus staring at his rumpled casual clothes with disdain.

Adam put a hand on Marcus’ shoulder. “What’s up?”

Marcus shrugged. “I didn’t think we were going out, so this is all I’ve got,” he explained, lifting the T-shirt up to show Adam.

He hadn’t expected Adam to smile. “Oh, I love that T-shirt,” he grinned. “Looks good on you.”

Marcus certainly wasn’t expecting that, and for the first time in a long time, he felt his heart soar. “Really?”

“Yeah,” Adam replied, a hint of a blush dusting his angular cheekbones.

Marcus blinked, pleased. “Don’t you think it’s a bit too casual?”

Adam shrugged. “We’re all in the same boat. Except Maxi and Finchy. They probably planned this all along,” he reasoned.

Marcus chuckled, at that. “You’re probably right.”

***  
Marcus was feeling pretty relaxed in Adam’s company, until they got to the pub and he saw him.

Evil Kane. Looking effortlessly stunning. Marcus hadn’t considered that Kane making the move to Melbourne for the Big Bash meant that Marcus would see him more often.

Kane’s face lit up when Marcus walked in, and Marcus was really surprised by the reaction, until he realised he’d arrived with Adam. 

Of course.

Kane opened his arms, and Adam grinned, rushing over to return his hug. Marcus felt sick at the sight, but before he could react, Maxi put an arm around Marcus’ shoulders, pulling him towards the bar.

A couple of beers in, Marcus was struggling to contain his jealousy. Aaron and Maxi had taken him under their wings, so to speak, but it was hard for Marcus to stomach the couple's easy affection with one another, while burning with rage at the sight of Kane and Adam, all cosy in the corner. Kane had brought a leather jacket - of course he had - and by now, his arm was around Adam as they spoke to one another in hushed voices.

“Earth to Stoin, what’s going on in that big head of yours?” Maxi asked cheerfully.

Marcus blinked, forcing his eyes away from Adam and Evil Kane.

“Nothing,” he lied.

Aaron looked at him, not believing his story. “To me, it looks like you’ve got a bit of a problem with Richo and Zamps,” he noted.

Marcus’s heart raced. He had been sprung. “Nup, no idea what you’re talking about.”

Aaron and Maxi exchanged a look. 

“Mate, it’s okay if you like Adam,” Maxi said gently. “I don’t know if you’ve realised, by now, but Aaron and I aren’t exactly straight either,” he laughed.

Aaron laughed, at that, looking at Maxi with so much adoration that Marcus’ stomach churned with jealousy. 

“I… Adam and I are best mates,” Marcus protested weakly.

Aaron just raised his eyebrows. “Is that meant to be an excuse?”

Marcus looked back over at Adam and Kane. Kane stood up, and Marcus hoped that meant he was leaving, but he was wrong in the worst way possible. Adam stood up as well, as Kane shrugged off his leather jacket, helping Adam put his arms into it and wear it himself.

Marcus hadn’t realised he was still holding his empty pint glass until it shattered under the force of his grip. 

***  
As always, Adam was pleased to see Kane. He always missed him when they played apart. He was worried about leaving Marcus to his own devices, but he didn’t want to come across as clingy and annoying, so when Kane offered him a seat in the corner, Adam couldn’t refuse. 

Adam kept a bit of an eye on Marcus the whole evening - he was grateful that Aaron and Maxi were looking after him. Despite Marcus’ claims that he was fine, Adam was still worried about him - he had been through so much in the last couple of months.

The problem was, Adam was falling for Marcus, hard. Holding someone as they cry in your arms tends to do that to you, especially when Adam already had a huge crush on Marcus before everything happened.

“You’re crazy about him, aren’t you?” Kane asked warmly, putting an arm around Adam’s shoulder.

Adam knew that Kane would pick up on it eventually. “Is it written all over my face?” He asked, letting out a self deprecating laugh.

Kane pinched his cheek with his free hand. “It’s cute seeing you like this, Zampy. Why don’t you make a move?”

Adam grimaced, looking across the pub. As always, though, his eyes were drawn to Marcus. His shoulders were slumped - he looked exhausted. “I don’t know. He’s going through a lot. I don’t want to overcomplicate things for him. Plus, I don’t even know if he feels the same,” Adam reasoned, taking a sip of his beer.

Kane looked as though he didn’t believe Adam. “Mate, he’s been glaring daggers at me all night. And every other time we’re together,” Kane chuckled. “I know he’s into you. I can prove it.”

Adam narrowed his eyes. “How?”

“Watch this. Stand up, for me,” Kane instructed. 

Adam was confused, but he did as he was asked, placing his beer on the table and standing up. Kane shrugged off his jacket and helped Adam put it on himself. It was soft, warm, and smelt like Kane, but Adam couldn’t resist looking over at Marcus to make sure he didn’t get the wrong idea about him and Kane.

Too late. 

Marcus’ beer glass shattered in his grip, and Kane looked triumphant. Adam was going to rush over to help him, but Kane held him by the shoulder. “Don’t go now, it’d be too obvious,” he pointed out, and Adam knew he was right.

“What was that meant to prove, exactly?” Adam asked, a bit lost, distressed because he could hear Aaron and Maxi talking about glass and fussing over Marcus’ hand, and Adam was feeling a bit sick at the thought of causing Marcus pain.

Kane looked at Adam as if he were stupid. “Zampy, are you stupid? Did you not just see what happened? He’s jealous!” Kane said the words with such excitement, and Adam was struggling to follow.

“Jealous of…?”

Kane rolled his eyes. “Of me,” he replied, exasperated.

Adam frowned, shaking his head. “Why would he be jealous of you?”

“My charm and stunning good looks?” Kane joked, making Adam glare at him. “No, but seriously, because he thinks we’re a thing,” he pointed out.

Suddenly, it all made sense to Adam. That’s why Marcus seemed to have a problem with Kane - because he liked Adam back, and he was jealous. 

The realisation hit Adam like a ton of bricks. Marcus liked him back. But Marcus also thought Adam was with Kane. Adam couldn’t string together a coherent thought.

Kane put an arm around him. “I know it’s a lot, mate. But it’s exciting, isn’t it?

Adam nodded, feeling like his world had just been shaken up. 

***  
Marcus couldn’t believe what he’d done. He looked down at his hand - there were a couple of thin pieces of glass stuck in his skin, and some shards had cut him open - blood was slowly oozing out of his hand.

His mind was blurry from the shock of what he’d just done, but he spared a thought to Adam. He was grateful Adam was over in the corner, all cosy with Evil Kane. He didn’t want Adam to see him like this. Plus, Adam was terrible with blood. The sight was even making Marcus feel a bit sick.

Maxi was kind of freaking out. Aaron put a hand on his lower back. “Glenn, go find some staff and apologise about the glass. They’ll have a first aid kit.”

Maxi left to do so, and Aaron shifted to sit on the barstool beside Marcus. Marcus was desperately avoiding looking at his hand. He was absolutely humiliated, but he could also feel blood dripping down his wrist, now, and oh god, what if he couldn’t bowl-

“Mate, look at me,” Aaron said gently, pulling Marcus out of his thoughts.

Marcus met his eyes.

“You have a few little pieces of glass in your hand. I’m going to pull them out. Is that okay?” Aaron asked, more gently than Marcus had ever heard him speak.

Marcus nodded hesitantly.

Aaron got rid of the glass just as Maxi returned with a concerned waiter, a dustpan and a broom.

“I’m so sorry,” Marcus told the waiter. “It was an accident, I-“

The waiter just shrugged and shook his head. “No worries, mate, accidents happen. Is your hand okay?”

Marcus just nodded, humiliated. 

“Let me know if you need any help,” the waiter replied, before swiftly brushing the broken glass on the ground into the dustpan with the broom and heading back behind the bar.

By now, Aaron had rinsed Marcus’ cuts with saline and was patting them dry with a paper napkin from the table. 

“I’m so sorry, Aaron,” Marcus mumbled, embarrassed.

Aaron just shook his head. “You don’t need to apologise,” he said gently, applying some bandages to the cuts. “I just hope your hand is okay.”

At the moment, Marcus couldn’t make sense of any of his thoughts. “Thanks, Aaron,” he mumbled.

***  
Across the pub, Adam couldn’t take it any longer. 

“I need to go check on him,” Adam told Kane.

Kane just nodded. “Go.”

Adam gave him an appreciative smile. He took a few steps in Marcus’ direction before turning back, realising something. “Kane, your jacket,” he said, making to take it off.

Kane just shook his head. “I’m okay, I’ve got a jumper on. You hold onto it,” he offered.

Adam shook his head. There was no way he could face Marcus in Kane’s jacket, especially since it had just been an experiment, anyway. He shrugged the jacket off, handing it back to Kane with a loaded look.

Kane seemed to understand, nodding.

Adam took a deep breath as he approached Marcus. He was inspecting his hand, looking miserable.

Adam put a hand on Marcus’ broad back as he slipped into the vacant seat on Marcus’ other side, trying not to be distracted by the solid muscle that he could feel under the T-shirt.

Marcus looked surprised to see Adam.

“What happened?” Adam asked, concerned.

“Nothing,” Marcus lied. He tried to hide his hand, but it was too late - Adam saw that it was covered in several white bandages.

Adam gave him a look, and Marcus crumbled. 

“I broke a glass,” Marcus mumbled, embarrassed.

Adam didn’t point out how that fact was painfully clear to every member of both the Stars and Renegades squads. He just nodded. “Any reason?”

Marcus avoided his eyes, and Adam knew that Kane’s suspicion had been correct. Adam knew Marcus, and he knew when Marcus was trying to hide something from him. A thrill shot through his chest at the thought - Marcus really had been jealous. 

But now wasn’t the time to confess. They had both been drinking, and Marcus seemed out of sorts. 

“Come on, let’s head home,” Adam said gently.

Marcus met his eyes. “What about Kane?”

Adam huffed a humourless laugh. “Kane’s a big boy. He’ll be fine. Come on, I’m tired,” Adam lied. He knew that Marcus wouldn’t leave if Adam wasn’t ready to go. 

“Really?” Marcus asked, those chocolate gold eyes looking so sad, melting Adam’s resolve.

Adam nodded, holding his hand out to take Marcus’ uninjured one. 

***  
Marcus was uncharacteristically quiet on their short walk back to the hotel. His mind was swirling, humiliated that he’d gotten so jealous and reacted how he did.

When they had reached the hotel and they were at the door of Marcus’ room, Adam asked gently, “Will you be alright on your own?”

No. “Yeah.”

Marcus didn’t believe himself, and he could see it in Adam’s eyes that Adam didn’t believe him, either. 

But Marcus had no chance with Adam, now, he was sure of that. He was so certain that Adam was with Kane - tonight had made that painfully clear. Why had Adam never mentioned it? Surely being in a relationship was a pretty big piece of information to keep from your best friend… unless Adam didn’t even consider Marcus to be a best friend.

Maybe, Marcus thought, he had gotten everything all wrong. Maybe Adam was just tolerating him, and didn’t actually like him at all.

Adam opened his mouth to say something, but seemed to think better of it.

Marcus unlocked his door, thoughts running wild.

Adam put a hand on Marcus’ forearm, but Marcus couldn’t deal with that kind of gentle affection from Adam right now. Was that all a lie, too?

He shrugged Adam off, walking through the door and shutting it in Adam’s face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for all of the angst! xxx


	4. The aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> January 2018

Marcus woke up with an aching hand, a pounding head and a sickness in his stomach that he couldn’t attribute to a hangover alone. He remembered everything from the night before, but he wished he didn’t. He had totally embarrassed himself with jealousy over Adam and Kane, and his hurt hand was the consequence of that. On top of that, he had gone and shut the door in Adam’s face. 

Marcus groaned, reaching for his phone. He had a few notifications, but none from Adam. Why should he have expected any different? 

There was a text from Maxi asking how his hand was going, so Marcus decided he should get up and have a look at it. He opened his curtains - the sunlight was jarring to his sore head - and headed to the bathroom. He saw himself in the mirror and realised he looked like shit. 

The bandages on his hand had some small bloodstains on them, so he removed them all to assess the damage. The cuts were all okay, already healing. He sighed with relief - if they had been worse, he might not have been able to bat or bowl. 

After showering and getting dressed for the day, Marcus texted Maxi back to let him know his hand was a lot better today, and to thank him and Aaron for helping patch it up. 

***  
Adam woke up feeling strange. He had escaped a hangover, having only consumed a couple of beers, but the memory of Marcus shutting him out last night still stung. 

Kane had texted him to ask whether he had confessed to Marcus last night, and it was so far off reality that Adam didn’t even bother texting back, just tapped on Kane’s contact and called him to explain instead.

“Morning, sunshine,” Kane greeted warmly. 

Adam sighed. “Not feeling like sunshine. Shit went down last night.”

“What happened?” Kane asked, worry lacing his voice.

Adam considered how to word it. “Marcus barely spoke on the walk home, he looked really down. And then he shut the door in my face.”

Kane paused to take that all in. “Was he drunk?”

“Not really. It seemed more personal than that,” Adam worried. 

“Mate, I really don’t know. He’s gone through a lot,” Kane pointed out. “Maybe he just needs a bit of space.”

Adam shook his head, not that Kane could see. Adam knew Marcus. He had reacted that way because of Adam, he was sure of it - he just didn’t know what exactly had tipped him off like that. 

Adam must have sighed into the phone, because Kane spoke again. “Do you want to get some breakfast before I fly out?”

At that point, Adam felt like the worst friend ever. He had been so caught up in worrying about upsetting Marcus that he had forgotten the Renegades were flying to Perth that day. “Sure,” Adam agreed. “Let me get dressed and I’ll meet you outside the hotel.”

***  
After his shower, Marcus was craving a coffee. He hadn’t heard from Adam all morning - why would he expect to? So he decided to head out to get one by himself. 

He walked past Adam’s door in the hallway, and by pure force of habit, he knocked. He couldn’t hear anything, and concern pooled in the pit of his stomach. He knocked once more, but there was no answer. 

Marcus continued on his way out of the hotel to his and Adam’s favourite coffee shop. There was a cafe on the corner that he could have gone to, but the coffee wasn’t as good there, so he was prepared to go on a bit of a longer walk. 

As he walked past the first cafe, though, his stomach dropped. Through the window, he could see Adam. More specifically, Adam and evil Kane. 

Marcus wanted to throw up. Of course Adam didn’t want to get coffee with him - his boyfriend was in town, and of course they would prefer to spend time together. 

Marcus pulled his earbuds out of his pocket and furiously jammed them into his ears, walking past as quickly as possible. 

***  
Adam tried to give Marcus space all day, but he caved in the evening. He texted Marcus to see if he wanted to come over and get some dinner delivered. He didn’t add that he was desperate to talk to Marcus, to try to work out whatever the hell had happened last night. 

Marcus didn’t reply. 

Adam checked his phone every five minutes, just to make sure - but there was nothing there. 

Marcus was ignoring him. 

Had Adam and Kane read the entire situation wrongly, last night? What if Adam was so hopeful that Marcus liked him back, that he was looking for signs that weren’t there?

An hour and a half after Adam texted Marcus, Adam finally accepted that Marcus wasn’t coming. He gave Glenn a call, feeling a bit lost. 

“Hey, Zampy, what’s up?”

Adam tried not to sound pathetic. “I think Marcus is ignoring me,” he explained. 

Glenn paused for a moment. “What makes you say that?”

Adam explained what had happened last night, and the text that Marcus didn’t reply to. 

Maxi hummed thoughtfully. “Have you still not had dinner?”

“No,” Adam admitted. He didn’t add why - Maxi knew, anyway. 

“Come over, mate. Aaron’s left some leftovers for while he’s away,” Maxi offered. Adam opened his mouth to speak, but Maxi beat him to it. “It’s vegan, I promise.”

Adam chuckled with relief. It was a considerate offer from Maxi, and Adam desperately needed the company. “Thanks, Maxi. I’ll be there in 15.”

***  
Maxi greeted Adam with a hug, and Adam handed him the bottle of red he had picked up on the way. 

“Thanks, Zampy, you didn’t need to bring anything,” Glenn insisted, walking Adam in. 

Adam shrugged. “You’re sorting out dinner, it’s the least I could do.”

As they walked to the kitchen/dining area, Adam was struck by how obviously together Glenn and Aaron were. There were photos of the two of them lining the whole hallway, and there were shoes at the front door in what were clearly two different sizes. On the coat rack by the door hung two football scarves - Maxi’s Saints scarf, and Aaron’s Cats scarf. 

Glenn saw Adam looking at one of the pictures and smiled warmly. “That one was taken the day we first kissed,” Glenn explained warmly, referring to a picture in which Aaron and Glenn were a lot younger, wearing their Victorian uniforms. 

Adam’s heart hurt. If he were honest with himself, he was jealous. He wanted to be with Marcus - plain and simple. 

Maxi must’ve seen something on Adam’s face, so he encouraged Adam to sit down while he heated up their dinner. 

Adam offered to help, so Maxi asked him to pour them both a glass of wine. Adam didn’t normally drink much wine, but he was in such a state he figured it might help. 

Maxi put their plates down and they started eating. It was a minute or so before Maxi finally brought it up. “So, what’s going on with Marcus?”

Adam sighed, looking at the plate as if it could reveal the answers. “You tell me.”

Maxi shrugged. “All I know is that he was looking at you and Kane last night, and he seemed pretty jealous,” Maxi explained gently. 

“Kane said the same thing,” Adam agreed. “But why the hell would he be jealous? Kane and I have been friends for a decade-“

Maxi put a hand on Adam’s forearm. “Adam, that’s exactly the reason,” he replied. “You and Kane were so close last night...” Maxi frowned momentarily, changing tack. “Hang on, are you together?”

“Me and Kane?”

Maxi nodded. 

“What- no! I thought it was pretty clear we weren’t,” Adam worried. “Wait, you think he thinks I am? With Kane?”

Maxi nodded again. 

“No, no, you’ve got this all wrong,” Adam rushed out. “Kane and I are old friends. Kane knows that I like-“ Adam cut himself off before he revealed too much, eyes wide. 

Maxi looked at him expectantly, but Adam wouldn’t continue. “Zampy? You like someone?”

Adam tore his hands back through his hair. He had to be honest. “I have feelings for Marcus,” he admitted. 

Glenn gaped at Adam as if he’d just spoken French. 

“Are you serious?” Maxi asked, shocked. 

Adam nodded, frowning with confusion. 

“Mate, you’re not telling me he’s pining over you and you like him back yet you aren’t doing anything about it,” Maxi said with disbelief. 

It took a couple of seconds for Adam to let that sink in. “Wait, pining over me?”

Maxi looked like he could tear his hair out. “Don’t play around with me, Adam. Surely you’ve noticed his entire world revolves around you when you’re together?”

Suddenly, Adam was finding it hard to breathe. “Are you serious?”

“Mate, it’s clear to anyone with eyes how much you mean to him,” Maxi pointed out. 

“Well yeah, we’re best friends-“

“Best friends don’t watch each other get changed or stare at each other’s arses,” Maxi said. 

Adam frowned. “I don’t-“

“He does,” Maxi corrected. “He likes you back, Zampy, I promise. Why don’t you ask him out?”

Adam’s mind was running a thousand kilometres an hour. So Kane was right, Marcus really did like Adam back. Hearing it so obviously from Maxi made things more real. But now... 

“I’ve fucked it all up, though,” Adam realised. 

Maxi frowned, not following. 

“He’s clearly off me, thinking I’m with Kane,” Adam groaned, scrubbing a hand over his face. 

Maxi squeezed Adam’s forearm. “He’ll come around, Zampy. You guys are too close for him to ignore you forever.”

***  
Adam wished Maxi had been right, on that last point. Marcus managed to avoid Adam for the rest of the evening. The team was flying to Adelaide the following morning, and Adam knew that was his chance to speak to Marcus in person. 

All of the interstate-based Stars players shared a minibus to the airport, and Marcus dutifully ignored Adam on the entire ride. 

Even Kevin Pietersen realised something was up between them. KP caught Adam’s eye then gestured towards Marcus with a frown. Adam just shrugged and sighed, looking out the window at the freeway. 

When they got to the airport, Maxi was waiting for them, looking smug. Adam couldn’t understand why, until he got his boarding pass. 

He was going to be next to Marcus. 

Adam met Maxi’s eyes, and Maxi gave him a thumbs up. 

***  
As the team filed onto the plane, Marcus was praying to get put next to anybody who wasn’t Adam. 

He could have groaned when he walked down the aisle and Adam was in the seat beside his. 

Adam met his eyes with the most beautiful, hopeful look, and Marcus momentarily forgot why he had been avoiding the younger man in the first place. 

Marcus looked away, digging his headphones out of his backpack and putting them on immediately. 

Adam visibly deflated, at that.

The flight took off a short while later, and Adam was doing a puzzle on his phone. Marcus was trying his best to ignore him, but his heart was aching to have his friend so close and not be on speaking terms.

When the aeroplane was cruising and all of the take-off noise was finished, Marcus took a deep breath and mentally told himself to get his head out of his arse and say something to Adam. 

He took off his headphones, and heard the nearly imperceptible inhale beside him. 

Adam put a gentle hand on Marcus’ forearm on the armrest. Marcus tried to stay calm. 

“Marcus?” Adam said, in such a sweet, concerned voice that Marcus nearly cracked right then.

Marcus met his eyes.

“I just wanted to tell you that I’m really sorry for upsetting you the other night at the pub, it’s killed me not to be around you,” Adam rushed out.

Marcus blinked slowly, taking it all in. “I was going to apologise to you, actually,” he admitted.

Adam looked at him, confused. “You have nothing to apologise for,” he frowned. 

“Neither do you,” Marcus said gently. “I’m sorry, Adsy. The way I reacted at the pub was not on. It’s taken me some time, but going forward, I’ll support your relationship with Kane. I’ve been a pretty shitty friend lately and I’m sorry-“

Adam’s eyes widened, and his grip on Marcus’ arm grew tighter. He shook his head hurriedly. “Marcus, no, no, you’ve got it all wrong,” he said urgently.

Marcus was beyond confused, gaping at Adam.

“Marcus, I’m not with Kane. I promise you. I never have been, and never will be,” Adam assured, looking at Marcus as if pleading with him to understand.

Marcus couldn’t breathe. His heart was racing. “Adsy, the two of you… I saw you out to breakfast the other day… and he gave you his jacket, I saw it,” he murmured, barely audible under the aeroplane engine noise.

Adam shook his head, looking hurt. “None of that was what it looked like, Marcus,” he replied. “The jacket was Kane’s idea, he saw you looking at us and thought it would be a good way to test whether…” Adam trailed off, as if rethinking what he was about to say.

Marcus was lost. “Test what, Adsy?”

Adam sighed, removing his hand from Marcus’ arm to run both hands back through his hair, stressed. He still managed to look like an angel. Marcus swallowed thickly. 

“To test whether you’d react,” Adam said. “And you did,” he added, taking Marcus’ right hand between his own and inspecting the fading cuts on his palm. Adam ran a fingertip over the healing wounds, and the sensation made Marcus choke back a groan.

“Yeah, of course I was jealous,” Marcus admitted, without thinking.

Adam’s eyes snapped to his, ice blue on chocolate gold.

“Why?” Adam asked, a tiny smile appearing on his lips.

Marcus looked away, unable to breathe under the weight of Adam’s gaze. 

“Marcus,” Adam coaxed, “tell me why you were jealous.”

Marcus closed his eyes, swallowing thickly. This was his chance. Adam wasn’t with Kane. He had to dive into the deep end.

“Because I like you,” Marcus admitted, so quietly Adam nearly missed it. 

***  
“Because I like you,” Marcus murmured.

Adam felt like he’d won the lottery, just finished a marathon and been doused in freezing cold water simultaneously. He couldn’t breathe. 

“Oh my god,” was all Adam could get out.

Marcus took that the complete wrong way. “Fuck, I shouldn’t have made things weird, I’m so sorry Adsy-“  
Adam put a finger to his lips, silencing him. They were bitten, more harshly than usual - if Adam weren’t feeling so euphoric, he would have felt horrible that he’d stressed Marcus out so much over the last few days. 

“Marcus, shh,” Adam hushed the older man’s worrying. “You haven’t made anything weird, I promise.” Adam took a deep breath, then, trying to prepare himself for what he was about to say. “I like you, too,” he admitted quietly, a weight off his shoulders as soon as the words were out of his mouth.

Marcus looked at Adam, as if he were waiting for Adam to laugh and say he was joking. But Adam wasn’t joking. He’d never meant anything more. Marcus looked at him, astounded, for so long that Adam couldn’t take it any more.

“Marcus, please say something,” Adam murmured. 

Marcus blinked, as if he were waking up. “Say that again,” he requested.

Adam did smile, then. “I like you, Marcus. I’ve liked you for so long.”

“Holy fuck,” Marcus swore, a smile finally gracing his perfect features. “I’ve liked you for a long time, too,” he admitted, meeting Adam’s eyes again.

Adam’s heart flipped. If they weren’t on a flight surrounded by their teammates, he would’ve kissed Marcus without a second thought. Marcus was looking at Adam’s lips, so he was clearly on the same page, too.

Adam grinned at the sight. “I can’t believe you thought I was with Kane,” he chuckled. 

Marcus scoffed, shoving Adam playfully. “Bullshit. You guys are always so touchy feely,” he pointed out.

Adam put a hand on Marcus’ thigh. “And am I not, with you?”

Marcus chuckled, a delightful flush colouring his perfect cheekbones. “I guess I was a bit oblivious to that part,” he admitted, ducking his head.

“I think we were both a bit oblivious, to be fair,” Adam reasoned.

Marcus grinned, looking the most relaxed Adam had seen him in months. They sat in comfortable silence for a little while, until Marcus placed his hand over Adam’s where it lay on his thigh. Adam flipped his hand so they could interlace their fingers. They had held hands before, but this felt different. This was for real. Adam’s dainty hand was dwarfed by Marcus’ big one, and the thought made Adam’s cheeks warm.

***  
When they landed, Adam was itching to reach for Marcus’ hand and hold it, but they were surrounded by teammates and other travellers. As they walked through the terminal, Adam’s shoulder brushed Marcus’ upper arm pleasantly. As they waited for their bags, Marcus slid an arm around Adam’s shoulders, and Adam melted into his side, fitting together perfectly. As they always had.

Maxi made eye contact with Adam across the baggage carousel, and raised his eyebrows suggestively. Adam couldn’t hide his blush. It must have been written all over his face - he was smitten with Marcus, and Marcus really did feel the same way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	5. The first ODI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> January 2018.

Adam should have known Maxi would meddle - at the Adelaide hotel, Adam was roomed with Marcus. 

They had barely gotten their suitcases through the door when Marcus pulled Adam to his chest for the warmest hug they had ever shared. 

Marcus kissed Adam’s forehead tenderly. “Sorry for being an idiot,” Marcus said with a soft laugh. 

Adam rolled his eyes fondly. “You’ve already apologised, and I was an idiot, too,” Adam pointed out. He reached a hand up to cradle Marcus’ stubbly jaw. 

Marcus’ eyes darkened a fraction. “Adam,” he breathed. 

Adam leant up and kissed him for the first time. It was chaste, and over far too soon, but Adam’s cheeks were flaming, his heart racing like a nervous schoolboy’s. 

When they separated, Marcus’ smile was so warm and sweet that Adam just wanted to kiss him again. So he did. 

“I can’t believe we both liked each other and didn’t realise,” Marcus chuckled softly, placing one last kiss to Adam’s lips before moving both of their suitcases to the corner of the room.

Adam sat on the edge of one of the beds, watching. “I can’t believe you thought I was with Kane,” he countered with a laugh. 

Marcus gave Adam a look. “Come on, Adsy. Look at the man. He’s cool. And you’re super close. It wasn’t that much of a stretch,” he reasoned, joining Adam on the edge of the bed. Marcus ran a hand back through Adam’s blonde hair, making Adam melt. 

“He’s like a brother,” Adam replied. “Plus, he doesn’t compare to you,” he added quietly. 

Marcus smiled, a light flush colouring his cheeks. “Come here,” he said gently, leaning in for another soft kiss. 

***  
After their team dinner, Marcus had a shower before bed. Adam was sitting on the covers of the bed closest to the window, looking at his phone. 

When Marcus emerged from the bathroom shirtless, in just a pair of track shorts, Adam’s mouth went dry. His eyes trailed down Marcus’ muscular chest and abdomen. He was like a work of art - from his broad, strong shoulders, right down to the teasing hipbones jutting out of his waistband. 

Of course, Marcus saw him looking. Maturely, Marcus tensed, making his sculpted abs stand out even more. 

Adam rolled his eyes in the hopes that it would distract from the blush on his cheeks, but Marcus noticed.

“You look a little hot under the collar, Adsy,” he teased, diving onto the bed and landing with a thud. 

Adam shook his head, exasperated. “You know exactly what you’re doing,” he replied.

Marcus grinned, crawling up the bed to give Adam another kiss. 

“I like kissing you,” Marcus admitted quietly.

Adam met his chocolate gold eyes. “Good, maybe you should keep doing it,” he replied, tangling his fingers through Marcus’ dark hair as he pulled him in for another kiss. 

This time, though, Marcus lightly pressed his tongue against the seam of Adam’s lips. Adam parted them, letting their tongues meet for the very first time. It was slow and exploratory, and Adam cherished every moment, trying to commit the feeling to memory. Marcus trailed a hand down Adam’s chest, undoing the top button of his polo, about to unbutton the next…

When there was a knock on the door. 

Marcus sighed, pressing a final, feather-light kiss to Adam’s lips before clambering off of the bed and attending to the door.

It was Pete.

Adam knew Marcus’ hair was a mess by his own doing, and he was flushed all over, but Pete seemed to be more distracted by his shirtlessness.

“Woah, Stoin, that rig needs to come with a warning,” Pete declared with a grin.

Marcus laughed softly. “Thanks, Petey. What’s up?” He asked.

From the bed, Adam thought Marcus was managing to sound a lot calmer than he felt on the inside.

Pete shrugged. “I was bored. Do you boys want to play Uno?” He procured a packet of cards from his pocket.

Marcus looked over to Adam for confirmation. Adam half wanted to tell Pete to ship off and let them resume what they were up to, but they couldn’t do that to the sweetest bloke on the team. So, out of the goodness of his heart, Adam agreed. 

***  
They spent the evening playing cards and talking rubbish with Pete. By the time Pete bid them goodnight, Adam was laying on the couch, yawning.

“Come on, sleepy, bed time,” Marcus declared, lifting Adam from the couch with an arm under his knees and another around his back. 

Adam swore with surprise, gripping Marcus’ broad shoulders tightly. 

Marcus laughed. “Don’t worry, Adsy, I’ve got you,” he assured the younger man, depositing Adam gently onto the bed. 

“My life flashed before my eyes,” Adam deadpanned, making Marcus laugh. 

“You’re so dramatic, oh my god,” Marcus groaned, still grinning. 

Adam just shook his head, but he realised Marcus wasn’t moving. 

“Come sleep here,” Adam suggested, patting the empty side of the bed.

Marcus’ eyes lit up. “For real?”

“Not like we’ve never slept together before,” Adam reasoned. 

Marcus raised his eyebrows at the wording, but he got the idea. 

Adam shifted to get under the covers, and he pulled them back on the other side so that Marcus could get in and join him. 

Once Marcus was in the bed, he wrapped his arms around Adam’s middle, dragging him to Marcus’ side of the bed and into his arms. Adam giggled with surprise, but when he got his bearings, he realised just how close they were to each other. He was pressed up against Marcus’ body, secure in his big arms. Their faces were an inch apart, and Marcus closed the distance between them, kissing Adam gently. 

“I’ve been waiting two years to hold you like this,” Marcus murmured. 

Adam practically melted into a puddle at his words. “I’ve wanted it for just as long,” he agreed. 

Marcus smiled, pressing a kiss to Adam’s forehead, and then to the tip of his nose. 

Adam closed his eyes, letting himself be enveloped by the warmth of Marcus’ embrace. He fell asleep in Marcus’ arms, fitting snugly into the space of his broad chest. 

It was the best sleep Adam could remember. He belonged in Marcus’ arms. 

***  
Marcus woke up with Adam sleeping peacefully on his chest, and all of the memories of yesterday had come flooding back. It had really happened - it wasn’t a dream. 

Marcus’ arms hadn’t moved from around Adam the entire night. His left arm was kind of numb because Adam was laying on it, but he couldn’t bring himself to shift the peaceful boy in his arms. 

He closed his eyes to enjoy the moment, but soon, Adam was shifting, and his hair tickled Marcus’ chin, making him giggle. 

“Morning,” Adam murmured, voice still croaky with sleep. 

“Morning, Adsy,” Marcus replied, pressing a kiss to Adam’s forehead. 

Adam smiled, leaning up to press a chaste kiss to Marcus’ lips. 

Marcus couldn’t believe the last 24 hours had really happened. 

***  
That night, at the Adelaide Oval, the Stars batted first. Marcus opened, and despite wickets falling around him, he managed to put together 39 runs from 29 balls. Maxi put on a brilliant 60 from 39, but the Stars only set the Strikers a target of 152. 

Marcus took a wicket, but the Strikers chased it down with eight balls to spare. It was disappointing, but Marcus realised that he was still so euphoric about whatever was going on between him and Adam, that the loss didn’t sting as much as usual.

He even thought he showed a lot of maturity by smiling at Alex Carey and congratulating him on a great innings, even after the keeper had hugged Adam a little bit too tightly. 

After the match, Adam sat close beside Marcus in the locker room, fixing Marcus’ hair. 

“Your innings was so good, Marcus,” Adam said, making Marcus’ heart warm.

He smiled. “Thanks, Adsy. Sorry we lost,” he added.

Adam nodded. “Nice for Kez to perform so well, though,” he acknowledged. “Oh well. Onto the ODI series now, the big stuff,” he grinned.

Marcus’ heart rate picked up. He and Adam were in the ODI squad to face England, and their first match was in just a few days - they’d have to miss some Stars games. “At the ‘G, too,” Marcus smiled. “Bring it on.”

***  
The next few days were busy with travel and preparations with the ODI team, but Adam and Marcus still managed to find time for their coffee dates, and had dinner together every night. Since the boys were still part of the Stars squad, they got to stay in their own hotel rooms in Melbourne, and the familiarity was nice. 

Their nights always ended together, and Adam felt at home sleeping in Marcus’ arms. 

They hadn’t put a label on what they were - they kissed a whole lot, and they knew they were both crazy for each other - but that seemed like a topic of discussion for another time.

The ODI squad was kind of crazy. Everyone with eyes knew that Pat and Mitch were together, but Adam picked up on something between Tim and Steve, too.

Adam was sitting in Marcus’ locker, watching him get dressed after training, when he brought it up. “I reckon Tim and Steve are fucking,” Adam said under his breath, so that only Marcus could hear.

Marcus pulled a face. “Wait, really?”

Adam nodded. “Did you see them after that fielding drill? Steve was practically laying on top of him,” he pointed out.

Marcus shrugged. “Could just be friendly,” he reasoned.

Adam levelled him with a look. “Marcus. Tim grabbed his arse. And then Steve put his face in Tim’s neck... romantically.”

Marcus looked over to the pair in question. Tim was sitting in Steve’s locker, rolling his finger guard between his fingertips, watching fondly as Steve attempted to find some item of clothing in amongst all of his mess. 

Marcus shrugged once more. “Maybe you’re right, Adsy, who knows. We’ll find out eventually,” he reasoned.

Adam nodded, happy enough with that response. 

***  
The day of the match, Marcus gave himself a moment just to sit in the locker room and take it all in. He and Adam were… something, to each other, and that felt amazing. Looking around and seeing brilliant players like Smith, Cummins and Starc initially made Marcus feel a bit nervous - how could he compare to these guys? But he tried to tell himself that he was chosen for a reason, and he was grateful for the opportunity to represent his country. 

Plus, Adam looked gorgeous in the yellow ODI uniform.

He must have been staring, because Adam raised his eyebrows wordlessly.

“Sorry. You look cute,” Marcus replied with a chuckle.

Adam rolled his eyes, but his blush and slight smile told Marcus that he was pleased with the compliment.

When the match started, Australia batted first, but Dave was dismissed in just the second over. Aaron and Steve put on a decent partnership, before Steve fell for 23. 

As Trav Head went out to join Finchy in the middle, Marcus saw Pat whispering something to Mitch. They were all sitting in the team room, watching the broadcast, but Mitch was going to head out to the dugout as the next man in. When Pat was finished speaking, he pressed a light kiss to Mitch’s lips, and squeezed Mitch’s hip as he stood up. 

The rest of the boys said their good lucks to Mitch as he headed outside, hoping that he wouldn’t need the wishes for a long while.

After a while, Marcus realised that Tim and Steve were missing, and whispered that information to Adam. 

“A hundred percent they’re together,” Adam declared with a grin. 

Marcus wondered if he was right. 

Trav was dismissed for just five runs, though, and it was Mitch’s turn to go out and bat, which meant Marcus was the next man in. 

Making sure nobody was looking, their teammates’ eyes trained on the TV screen showing them the action from outside, Adam pressed a quick kiss to Marcus’ lips. 

“Good luck, Marcus. You’re gonna be amazing. I have a really good feeling,” Adam said, and Marcus heard the sincerity in his tone. 

He felt warm all over, his heart aching with how much he cared for Adam. “Thanks, Adsy,” he smiled softly, pressing a kiss to Adam’s forehead before he gathered his helmet and bat and headed to the dugout. 

He hadn’t needed to rush - it was more than twenty overs before the next wicket fell. Aaron and Mitch had put together a partnership worth more than a hundred runs, and Aaron was dismissed for a brilliant 107. 

Marcus went out to join Mitch, repeating Adam’s good luck in his head. He could do this. 

Marcus joined Mitch in the middle. Mitch had been on 47 when the wicket fell. 

“You’ve been awesome, mate,” Marcus smiled, touching gloves with his WA teammate. 

“Thanks, Stoin,” Mitch grinned. “How’s Patty?”

Marcus blinked. They were in the middle of the MCG, at a crucial stage of the match, and Mitch was asking after his boyfriend?

“What do you mean?” Marcus asked, lost. 

By now, Moeen was at the top of his mark, ready to bowl, so Marcus shot Mitch an apologetic look before heading to the crease. 

The boys saw out the rest of the over before reconvening in the middle. 

“Patty’s been pretty sick,” Mitch explained. “Does he look okay?”

Marcus scratched his head. “He’s been quiet,” he recalled. “Looks a bit tired, actually.”

Mitch winced, as if feeling Pat’s pain. “Poor thing. I hope he’s not too anxious for me,” Mitch sighed. 

Marcus patted Mitch’s shoulder sympathetically, before returning the chat to the pitch and the bowling strategies in place. 

Marcus hit his first boundary the following over, and Mitch brought up his half-century three balls later. 

Mitch was out in the following over, though, bowled by Rashid. 

Tim came out to join Marcus, and they started to build a healthy partnership. 

In the tenth over of their partnership, Marcus brought up his half-century from just 37 balls. 

Tim gave him a warm hug. “Keep going, mate, this is great stuff,” Tim grinned, patting Marcus on the back. 

Marcus managed to smash another six over the boundary in amongst a few singles before he was dismissed, for 60 from just 40 balls. He would have loved to see out the overs with Tim, but he was happy with his innings. Australia were now on 6/285 with just under three overs remaining. 

At the completion of the overs, the Aussies had put together a total of 304 runs, which Marcus thought was a competitive score for the MCG. 

At the bottom of the players’ race, Adam was waiting to greet Marcus with a hug. 

When they separated, Adam lifted Marcus’ helmet from his head, turning Marcus’ stomach to mush. 

“That innings was incredible,” Adam gushed, getting on his tiptoes to kiss Marcus’ forehead. 

Marcus melted at the action. “Thanks, Adsy,” he smiled. 

“I think it’s a great score,” Adam mused, as they walked back to the team room, hand in hand. 

Marcus’ locker was beside Pat’s, so as Marcus put all of his equipment away, he overheard their conversation. 

Pat was sitting at his locker, and Mitch was kneeling in front of him, his hands on Pat’s knees. 

“Patty, you can’t bowl if you’re sick,” he murmured. 

Pat screwed up his face, huffing. “Mitchy, I’m fine,” he protested. 

Mitch shook his head. “Baby, you were vomiting all night,” he calmly pointed out.

Pat hushed him urgently. “Keep your voice down,” he pleaded. “I told them I was fit to play, so I’m going to bowl. I’m not gonna let everybody down, especially since Joshy is already out sick.”

Mitch sighed, but he was obviously resigned to the fact that Pat wasn’t budging on his decision. “Fine. But promise me you’ll tell the doctors after this?” 

Pat nodded, and Mitch cradled Pat’s jaw lovingly for a moment. 

Marcus stopped eavesdropping, deciding he’d probably benefit from a shower before the bowling innings. 

***  
Adam bowled all ten of his overs, and was very disappointed with his figures of 0/72. Marcus bowled six yet managed to take a wicket, only conceding 33 runs. 

Considering he was so ill, Pat bowled well, taking two wickets from his full complement of ten overs. 

Unfortunately for the team, though, Jason Roy managed to score a brilliant 180 from 151 balls, seeing England home with seven balls to spare in the end. 

That night, after their late team dinner and the match debrief, Marcus invited Adam to his room. 

He could tell straight away that Adam was down. His usual energy wasn’t there, and the spark wasn’t in his eyes. Marcus pulled him into a hug as soon as Adam came over. 

“Are you okay, Adsy?” 

Adam shook his head, withdrawing from Marcus’ arms to sit on the edge of the bed. Marcus followed him, sitting beside him with concern. 

“They’re gonna drop me, I can tell,” Adam murmured, staring at the carpet. 

Marcus frowned. “We don’t know that,” he said gently. 

“They‘d get a lot more use out of a fast bowler in Brisbane,” Adam reasoned, shaking his head. 

Marcus reached for Adam’s hand, holding it between both of his own. “Patty’s sick, Josh is still out. We don’t know anything for sure, yet,” he reasoned. 

As the night went on, Adam seemed more and more disappointed. Marcus really hoped that Adam’s hunch was wrong, and that they both got to play in the next match.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I'd love to hear your thoughts xxx


	6. The ODI series vs England

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Around Australia, January 2018

The second ODI was in Brisbane. The illness in the team had gotten worse - Pat and Josh had been sent home to Sydney after the last match. Steve didn’t look well, either.

When the rest of the squad arrived at the hotel, the team manager handed out everybody’s keycards. Marcus was roomed with Finchy, and Glenn was roomed with Adam. Without even thinking about it, Glenn handed Marcus his keycard. 

“Are you sure?” Marcus mouthed. 

“Definitely,” Glenn replied. 

Marcus put his arm around Adam, drawing the younger man into his chest. 

Adam sighed. “I have a bad feeling about this match,” he mumbled into Marcus’ CA travel polo.

Marcus grimaced, rubbing Adam’s arm around the backpack on his shoulders. “We’ll be okay, Adsy,” he replied, wishing he could believe the words that came out of his mouth.

They headed up to their room, starting to unpack. Marcus got out his charger first - his phone battery always seemed to drain faster when they travelled. He was about to plug it into a socket by one of the beds, but he paused.

Of course, Adam picked up on his hesitation. 

“If you… do you want to share? Again?” Adam asked.

Marcus exhaled with relief. They were both on the same wavelength, yet both as unsure as each other. He smiled softly. “Yeah, of course, if you’re happy with that,” he replied.

Adam nodded, sighing with relief. 

Marcus smiled, plugging his phone in. When Adam put his backpack down in the corner, Marcus took the opportunity to properly wrap his arms around Adam’s back, kissing him on the forehead. 

Adam wrapped his arms around Marcus’ waist, nuzzling his head into Marcus’ chest. “I don’t know why, but the team’s vibes are way off. Can you feel it?” Adam mumbled.

Marcus frowned. He had picked up on a bit of a weird energy amongst the group, but he had put that down to the sickness and poor result of the first match.

He pressed a kiss to Adam’s lips before releasing him. “Do you reckon it’s because Patty and Josh are sick?”

Adam considered that, but shook his head. “Nup, not just that. There’s… tension,” he said.

Marcus hummed thoughtfully. He hoped that whatever was going on, it could be resolved with some good results on-field.

***  
The selection meeting was the following afternoon, following a training session. Adam’s uncomfortable gut feeling stayed with him throughout the day, and he was almost resigned to the fact that he was dropped, before the meeting had even taken place.

Marcus sat beside him as they waited for the coaches to enter the meeting room, and he squeezed Adam’s knee. 

“Still feel weird?” Marcus asked softly.

Adam nodded, grimacing.

Marcus opened his mouth to speak again, but in front of him, Steve let out a painful, rattling cough, derailing Marcus’ train of thought. 

Steve continued coughing, and beside him, Tim grimaced, rubbing his back. “Did you take Codral after lunch?”

Steve looked at Tim, shaking his head.

Tim sighed. “Take some when we get back upstairs. You’ll feel better,” he promised.

Steve sighed, but nodded.

Adam was watching them with interest, and he raised his eyebrows at Marcus. Marcus met his look with a thoughtful shrug, and before they could discuss things any further, the coaches came in with the team list.

As Adam had predicted, he was dropped. Glenn wasn’t selected, again, and the coaches held him back for a one on one meeting as all of the other players left.

Adam and Marcus were at the back of the pack to leave, and Marcus realised Aaron was waiting by the door, biting his lip.

“All good, Grinch?” Marcus asked, worried for his former Victorian teammate.

Aaron shrugged, not meeting either boy’s eyes. “The coaches discussed this with me before,” he gestured with his head towards the shut door of meeting room. 

“Is Maxi okay?” Adam asked, concerned.

Aaron nodded. “They’re releasing him to play for the Stars, because they don’t think he’ll be needed for the next few matches,” he told them.

Marcus sighed. He was selfishly happy for his BBL team, but he really felt for Maxi. He knew how badly Maxi wanted to contribute to the Australian side.

Adam squeezed Aaron’s shoulder. “I’m sorry, Aaron,” he said gently. “For you, too. If you’re lonely, you know where to find us. You’re not alone.”

Marcus looked at Adam with adoration. He was always so thoughtful.

“Thanks, Zampy,” Aaron offered half a smile. “I appreciate it.”

Marcus patted Aaron’s back warmly before they left him be, waiting outside the meeting room for Maxi.

When they got back upstairs to their room, Adam sat on the edge of the bed, head in his hands. 

“I knew it was coming, but fuck, getting dropped still hurts,” he admitted.

“Adsy,” Marcus cooed, kneeling in front of him. He took Adam’s delicate hands in his own. “This is one match. You’re going to play again, really soon. One average game doesn’t dictate your ability as a player,” Marcus assured, meeting Adam’s sad, blue eyes.

Adam looked down at their joint hands and sighed. “I hope you’re right,” he said softly. 

***  
The morning of the match, Tim was withdrawn from the side and replaced by Alex Carey, because Tim had caught the bug going through the team, too, and he had apparently become quite sick overnight. 

Mitch was looking a bit lost at their team breakfast, so Marcus patted the empty space beside him to offer it to him. They had been on a few Australia A tours together over the journey, but since Marcus had transferred to WA, he and Mitch had become pretty close.

Mitch smiled at Marcus gratefully as he sat down, nearly tipping over his newly acquired berry smoothie in the process.

“You all good, mate?” Marcus asked.

Mitch shrugged, putting on a smile that didn’t reach his eyes. “Just a bit worried about Patty being at home alone, while he’s this sick,” he admitted. 

Adam, sitting opposite Marcus, grimaced. “How is he?”

“He says he’s fine, but I can tell he isn’t because he’s not using any emojis in his texts,” Mitch replied.

Adam and Marcus exchanged a look, but Mitch didn’t notice as he sipped his smoothie.

“Must be hard for you, though. You must be used to having him around,” Adam sympathised.

Mitch nodded, sighing. “Yeah. If not him, it’s usually Shaun,” he replied. “At least it’s not an injury,” he said optimistically.

Marcus nodded - that was a good point.

“Hope he’ll be ready for the next match,” Adam said.

“Me, too,” Mitch agreed. “I’ve missed our bed in Sydney. Pat’s mattress is like a soft pillow.”

Marcus and Adam exchanged another look. It was so clear how intertwined Pat was with Mitch’s life. 

Marcus tried not to let his thoughts drift to himself and Adam... all in due time.

***  
The second ODI was another loss. Aside a century to Finchy, the match was disappointing. Marcus made just four runs, and didn’t take any wickets. To top it all off, Marcus was the bowler to concede the winning runs, too. 

The mood in the change room was pretty flat. Mitch’s usually upbeat personality was missing - it was probably back in Sydney, with Pat. Aaron didn’t even seem that thrilled with his century.

Marcus knew Adam was feeling just as flat as everyone, but Adam still tried to put a smile on Marcus’ face. 

He sat beside Marcus in his locker, meeting his eyes. “You know what would cheer us up?” Adam began. 

“What’s that?” Marcus asked, intrigued. 

“Gelato date,” Adam declared, a soft smile on his lips. 

Marcus couldn’t help but mirror the expression. “Really? When?”

“Tonight,” he replied. “Surely one of the shops by the hotel will still be open?”

“I like your thinking, Adsy,” Marcus replied. For the first time all day, he had a genuine smile on his face. 

***  
Adam was recalled for the third ODI, in Sydney, and Marcus kept his spot. Pat, Josh and Tim returned from illness, but the morale amongst the group was still quite low.

The match was another loss, but Marcus played a good game. He and Adam took a wicket each, and Marcus scored 56 runs from 43 balls to be the second highest scorer for the innings, behind Finchy.

Unfortunately, though, Finchy picked up an injury and was ruled out of the fourth match, in Adelaide.

Being his resident city, Adam was planning to stay at his own place instead of in the team hotel. 

The night before the Sydney to Adelaide flight, the boys were in bed, Adam warm and secure in Marcus’ arms. Marcus was playing with Adam’s fingers when Adam brought it up.

“Do you want to stay at my place?” Adam asked softly.

Marcus blinked. “In Adelaide?”

“Yeah.”

Marcus’ heart rate picked up. This was a big step in their relationship. Were they even in a relationship? Marcus’ mind was racing, and he didn’t realise until too late that he hadn’t replied.

“Marcus?” Adam asked, self-consciousness creeping into his voice.

Marcus wanted to slap himself for not answering immediately. “Yes, god yes, Adsy. I’d love to,” he said honestly.

Adam huffed a laugh and Marcus felt the warm breath against his bare chest. “You had me worried, for a sec,” Adam admitted.

Marcus ran a hand back through Adam’s hair, feeling the younger man relax with the action. “Sorry, I was surprised,” Marcus replied honestly.

Adam frowned, gripping Marcus’ jaw. “Don’t be. There’s no way I’m sleeping alone when I don’t have to,” he admitted, and in the dark, Marcus missed the light blush colouring his cheeks.

“Aww, Adsy,” Marcus cooed, tilting his head to catch Adam’s lips in a kiss. He was exhausted, and in his sleepy state, some important words nearly slipped out of his lips.

***  
Adam was both excited and nervous to have Marcus stay over. He was falling for him, fast, and he knew that being in his home environment would either bring them much closer, or possibly force them apart if Marcus wasn’t comfortable. 

Adam tried not to focus too much on the second possibility.

As soon as they were inside Adam’s front door, he felt more relaxed than he had in weeks. He was home, for a few days.

“Sorry if everything’s a bit dusty, it’s been a while,” Adam said, taking Marcus by the hand so he could show him around.

Marcus leant down and pressed a soft kiss to Adam’s forehead. “Don’t apologise, that’s professional cricket. I bet my place is exactly the same.”

That made Adam smile. Marcus got him. He always would.

After a brief tour, Adam realised he would probably need to head to the supermarket to get ingredients for dinner - he had been in Melbourne for Big Bash, and then with the Australian squad for a while now, so he didn’t trust the contents of his fridge. 

Adam told Marcus he was welcome to stay in the house and chill out while he went, and Marcus looked offended.

“Come on, Adsy, I’d miss you too much,” Marcus protested.

Adam looked at him with a grin, expecting to see a joking smile. Instead, though, the look on his face told Adam that Marcus wasn’t kidding. 

Adam’s heart warmed with the thought. “Come on then,” he grinned, holding his hand out.

***  
It was Marcus’ idea to share a bottle of red wine after dinner, and as they relaxed in the living room, Adam brought out the whiskey bottle.

Sprawled on the couch, Marcus’ chocolate gold eyes lit up with warmth when he saw the bottle. “Really?”

Adam shrugged. “We’ve only got meetings before lunch tomorrow,” he reasoned. 

Marcus’ lips quirked with a smile. “Adsy, are you suggesting I can’t hold my alcohol?”

Adam grinned. “Absolutely not,” he replied. “But don’t think about Kane with a glass in your hand, this time,” he teased.

Marcus scoffed, but he was grinning widely. “You’re a bully,” he declared. “That was one time. And I thought I had no chance with you.”

Adam put on a fake pout. “That’s sweet, Marcus. Glad you were wrong, though. You’re mine, now,” he stated, shifting on the couch to catch Marcus’ lips in a slow, pleasurable kiss.

When they separated for breath, Marcus’ eyes were dark. “I’m yours, am I?” He asked, voice warm. Marcus interlaced their fingers, rubbing a thumb along Adam’s knuckles.

“Is that what you want?” Adam asked softly, looking at his own hand in Marcus’, feeling breathless under the intensity of the moment.

“Absolutely,” Marcus replied, grinning. 

Adam met his eyes, and he was gone. He shifted to practically cover Marcus’ body with his own along the couch. Marcus secured him, one hand around Adam’s waist, one on the curve of his bum.

“Kiss me,” Adam whispered. 

Marcus did as he was told, leaning up to reach Adam’s lips. Adam tangled his hands in Marcus’ thick hair, pushing him back down to the couch to deepen their kiss. 

Their tongues slid together pleasurably, as they had so many times in the past couple of weeks. But this time, their actions were filled with more urgency. 

They kissed until they were both breathless, and Marcus shifted his hold on Adam’s body to align their hips. Adam rolled his hips, and they both gasped. Adam released Marcus’ lips and buried his head in Marcus’ neck, trying to get his breath back. 

“Adsy,” Marcus groaned softly, clearly trying to regain some composure. “Do you want to stop?”

“No,” he replied honestly. “Do you?” Adam asked, voice strained, leaning in to suck a deep bruise into the tendons of Marcus’ muscular shoulders.

“Fuck,” Marcus breathed, “no.”

Adam raised himself onto his elbows so that he could meet Marcus’ eyes. They had never been darker, his pupils blown wide, a delightful flush on his olive skin. His lips were swollen, and Adam forced himself to take a breath so he didn’t just kiss him again and get lost in his hot mouth.

Marcus took advantage of his pause, using his strength to swivel his legs off the couch, shifting his arms under Adam, carrying him towards the bedroom.

“Fuck,” Adam breathed, heart racing at where this was going. He had never wanted anything more. 

Marcus put Adam down on the bed, settling himself over him and resuming their desperate kiss. 

It wasn’t until the morning that Adam realised they never got around to drinking any whiskey.

***  
Adam woke up in Marcus’ arms as he had gotten used to, but this time, they weren’t in a hotel room. This was his bed, at home. He had never felt more comfortable.

His cheek was pressed against Marcus’ bare chest, and for a little while, he listened to the steady thump of the older man’s heartbeat. 

Eventually, Marcus began to stir. Adam knew the exact moment when the memory of last night’s activities came back to him, because Marcus smiled before he opened his eyes, gazing into Adam’s adoringly.

“Was last night real, or am I still dreaming?” Marcus asked warmly.

Adam smiled, melting. “If we’re still asleep, it was the best dream I’ve ever had.”

Marcus huffed a soft laugh, leaning down to press a chaste kiss to Adam’s lips. “We’re still sweaty,” Marcus realised, scrunching his nose.

The sight was so adorable that Adam pressed a kiss to the corner of Marcus’ mouth. “Let’s have a shower, then,” he reasoned.

“Together?” Marcus raised his eyebrows.

Adam shrugged, before thinking of something. “Actually, there are new water restrictions here in SA, and we’re not actually allowed to shower separately,” he smirked.

Marcus laughed, playing along. “Oh, we can’t break the law, can we?”

They giggled the whole way to the shower.

***  
They were having so much fun together that their team commitments actually felt like an interruption.

Marcus was paired with Mitch for their gym session. As Marcus laid on the bench, ready to do a bench press, his collar must have slipped aside, and Mitch saw his hickey. 

When Mitch gasped, Marcus sat up to meet his eyes. 

“You okay?” Marcus asked.

“Mate, your neck, is that a hickey?” Mitch asked, keeping his voice down.

Marcus grimaced, adjusting his collar reflexively. “Um… cut myself shaving?” He lied.

Mitch saw right through it, grinning. “Sure, Stoin. I know you didn’t sleep in the hotel,” he said quietly.

“How can you be sure?” Marcus asked, knowing Mitch was onto him.

Mitch just chuckled. “Mate, I’ve been with Patty for six years. I know a sneaky sleepover when I see one.”

Marcus had to give Mitch credit for working it out. He couldn’t hold back a smile at the memory of the previous night. 

“You and Adam, huh?” Mitch asked quietly.

Marcus huffed a laugh. He couldn’t believe it, himself. “I guess so,” he grinned.

Mitch squeezed his shoulder. “Welcome to the club, mate,” he smiled. 

At that point, their strength and conditioning coach called out to them, telling them to get a move on, and their chat stopped there. Marcus couldn’t help but wonder if he and Adam were destined for as lovely a future together as Pat and Mitch were. He didn’t want to get that far ahead of himself, though.

***  
Both boys retained their spots for the fourth ODI, and Travis Head came in to open in Aaron’s place. Trav’s familiarity with his home ground must have helped, because he made a brilliant 96 to be the Aussies’ top scorer. Mitch chipped in with 32, and Tim made 25 on the way to chasing down the total of 196 that England had set them. 

Ducks to Roy, Bairstow, Root and Buttler probably didn’t help the opposition’s cause, but a win was a win, and the Aussies were relieved that the series wouldn’t be a total whitewash.

Marcus and Adam both went wicketless, and Marcus was disappointed to only make 14 runs, but the win improved the team morale, and Marcus hoped the change was permanent. 

***  
The final match of the series was in Perth, and Adam stayed at Marcus’ place. They got used to being around each other more quickly than either of them expected. 

The morning of their day off, Marcus’ sister came around to bring him some zucchini slice that she had made. Marcus hadn’t known she was coming, and obviously, she didn’t know he would have company. 

Marcus was so used to being around Adam the last few weeks that he didn’t think anything of it when he opened the door and gave her a hug.

She pushed him backwards with surprise. “Marcus, are they hickeys?” She asked without preamble.

Marcus hadn’t been wearing a shirt, so his chest, covered in marks and bruises, was plain to see. At her words, his stomach dropped, and he blushed so hard his face felt like it was on fire.

“Fuck, sorry, I didn’t know you were coming,” he mumbled, ushering her in and pulling on the closest top he could find. That happened to be one of Adam’s oversized T-shirts, which had been discarded on their way to the bedroom the night before. It was a tight fit, but Marcus was relieved to have something covering his chest. 

Adam was in Marcus’ kitchen, washing the dishes from their breakfast, when Marcus and Tash walked in. 

“Adsy, this is my sister, Natasha,” Marcus introduced, still frazzled. “Tash, this is Adam.”

Adam dried his hands and offered her a hug. 

“Really, THE Adam?” Tash raised her eyebrows, giving Marcus a knowing smile. 

Adam raised his eyebrows at Marcus, who was blushing again. 

“I... may have spoken about you before,” Marcus admitted, making Adam laugh softly. 

Adam clearly sensed that this was a surprise introduction for both siblings, so he picked up his wallet and said he was heading to grab them some coffee. 

“Anything for you, Tash?” Adam offered pleasantly. 

“Thanks, but no thanks,” she replied. 

Adam headed off, and Marcus watched him go. 

His feelings were obviously written all over his face, because Tash cleared her throat as they both sat at the dining table. 

“So, how long have you two been dating?” She asked.

Marcus bit his lip. “I... we haven’t put a label on it,” he mumbled. 

She rolled her eyes. “Marc, he was washing the dishes. In your kitchen. You’re obviously very comfortable together,” she pointed out. 

Marcus hadn’t thought about it like that. “I guess so,” he scratched his head. “It’s only been a couple of weeks.”

Tash pulled a face. “Looks a lot more than a couple of weeks to me.”

“We’ve been close since he moved to the Stars, but we only confessed we liked each other a couple of weeks ago,” he admitted. 

She raised her eyebrows, but didn’t push any further. Their conversation turned to their family and Marcus’ recent results, and Marcus was out of the hot seat.

***  
Pat was ruled out of the fifth ODI with a tight hamstring, and Maxi came in for his first match of the series. 

The vibe amongst the squad was a bit strange. A lot of the boys who had also played in the Test series, like Pat, Mitch, Steve and Tim, were going to be rested from the T20 series. It felt a bit like the last week of school - the group’s focus wasn’t fantastic. 

Mitch spent a fair chunk of their net session having a ‘drink break’ so that he could talk to Pat - even though they had spent the entire summer by each other’s side - and Aaron’s demeanour had picked up considerably since Maxi has rejoined them. 

Steve and Dave seemed very stressed - neither of them had had a great series, and they were under fire from the media. 

Through it all, Marcus was grateful to have Adam, and that they were both injury free. 

In the fifth ODI, Marcus didn’t end up bowling since Maxi and Mitch were both in the side as all rounders, too. 

Marcus batted ahead of Steve, at three, and performed brilliantly. He made 87 runs, but it wasn’t enough to help the Aussies chase down the target, and England secured the 4-1 series win. 

It was a disappointing result, but Marcus and Adam were both named in the squad for the T20 tri-series with England and New Zealand, and he hoped they would find a little more success then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter! 🥰


	7. The tri-series

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Early 2018.

The first T20 of the tri-series was against New Zealand, in Sydney. 

Because so many senior players had been rested for the series, the squad felt a bit like a school camp. Adam’s SA teammates in Kane and Alex Carey were both there, and Marcus had played with the majority of the rest of the squad at either Victoria or WA. 

The morning of the match, Kane asked Adam out for coffee. Adam saw the text when he woke up, and he was still wrapped up in Marcus’ strong arms. 

Marcus noticed him moving, and kissed his forehead. “Morning, Adsy,” he said gently. 

“Morning,” Adam replied, pecking Marcus’ lips. “Kane texted. He wants to go for coffee,” he explained. 

“Go, I’ll hang out with the Perth boys,” Marcus suggested. 

Adam looked at Marcus, stunned. “That’s new,” he commented. “What happened to the jealous Marcus who broke a glass in his hand?”

Marcus chuckled, and the sound sent a pleasant rumble through Adam’s chest. “Hey, you’re mine now,” he said softly, pressing a kiss to Adam’s forehead. “I don’t need to worry about that stuff any more.”

“Mm, yes, I am yours,” Adam agreed. 

“My beautiful boyfriend,” Marcus cooed, brushing a hand back through Adam’s hair to get it out of his eyes.

Adam blinked. They hadn’t put a label on their relationship, yet. “Boyfriend?” He repeated, a smile blooming across his face.

“Is that what you want?” 

“Definitely,” Adam confirmed, leaning in to kiss Marcus on the lips. 

“Okay, boyfriend. You’d better get ready for your coffee with Evil Kane,” Marcus teased, tickling Adam’s ribs.

Adam giggled with delight. “Maybe one day he’ll be just Kane, to you,” Adam mused.

Marcus kissed him on the forehead once more before they both got out of bed. “Maybe. But today isn’t that day.”

***  
Adam met Kane at a cafe that he and Marcus frequented on their Sydney Big Bash trips.

They sat down at a table after they ordered, and Kane looked at Adam expectantly. 

“So. Last time I saw you, Marcus wasn’t speaking to you,” Kane reminded Adam with a cheeky grin. “What’s the latest?”

“Well… a lot has happened in those few weeks, actually,” Adam replied.

Kane raised his eyebrows. “Tell me.”

“As of this morning, we are officially dating.”

“Holy shit!” Kane exclaimed. “And you didn’t text me to tell me things were going well?”

“I wanted to tell you in person,” Adam said softly. He had missed his friend more than he wanted to admit.

Kane cooed. “That’s sweet, Zamps. So, tell me everything. When did he stop ignoring you?”

Their conversation paused as a staff member brought them their coffees, and they thanked him. 

“Well, I kind of poured my heart out to Maxi. Told him everything. He had obviously seen Marcus break the glass, that night,” Adam chuckled, remembering.

“Of course. Everyone in the pub saw that,” Kane pointed out, making Adam laugh.

“Exactly. So I went to Maxi’s place for dinner that night - I’d already asked Marcus if he wanted to go out, but he was still ignoring me at that point - and Aaron had left some dinner behind. Their house is so couple-y, it’s crazy,” Adam said, on a tangent. He realised he had gotten off-topic, and tried to get to the point. “So Glenn pointed out that it kind of looked like you and I were together, and even he wondered if we were.”

Kane blinked. “Really?”

Adam shrugged. “Yep. But anyway, on our flight, he put Marcus and I together, and I just couldn’t take it any more… we both tried to apologise for ignoring each other at the same time, and, well… we both admitted we liked each other,” he explained.

Kane blinked. “On a plane.”

“Yeah,” Adam scratched the back of his neck with a grimace, realising how unorthodox the start of their relationship was.

Kane took a deep breath. “Mate, that is a whole lot to take in,” he chuckled, taking a sip of his coffee.

Adam nodded. “There’s a bit more. After that, we’ve… come a fair way.”

Kane narrowed his eyes. “Zampy, have you boys slept together?” 

“We share beds,” Adam said airily, avoiding the true question.

“Come on, mate. You know exactly what I mean.”

Adam sighed. “Well… yeah. It’s been an emotionally intense few weeks,” he reasoned.

Kane nodded, understanding Adam’s reasoning. “Well, I’m happy for you boys. But if he hurts you…”

“He won’t, Kane,” Adam assured.

Kane didn’t look so sure. “If he hurts you, Zampy, I’m coming for him. I’ll cut his dick off and mail it to Warnie.”

Adam couldn’t help but laugh. He was grateful to have grown up with such loyal friends.

***  
Adam and Marcus were both selected to play in the first match, and Alex Carey was set to make his debut with the gloves. 

New Zealand batted first, and Billy Stanlake tore through their top order. Their highest score was 38 to de Grandhomme, on their way to 9/117 at the completion of the twenty overs. Adam took a wicket, himself.

Rain interrupted Australia’s innings, and they lost five overs. They managed to chase down the revised target with three and a half overs to spare, thanks to a brilliant 44 from 33 by Chris Lynn, and 40* from 24 balls by Maxi.

The second T20 was down in Hobart, against England. Adam was dropped for Travis Head, despite his wicket in the last match.

A fifty to Malan helped England on their way to setting a target of 156 for the Aussies. Marcus took a wicket, and Maxi was the standout bowler, with three. 

Marcus was disappointed to fall for just six runs, but the spotlight was entirely on Maxi. He made an incredible 103* from 58, guiding Australia home for the win. D’Arcy Short was the only other Aussie to beat double figures, with his 30 from 20, but nobody else’s scores mattered with Maxi at his dominant best.

Aaron was still out of the playing eleven with injury, but when Maxi returned to the locker room after being announced as man of the match, Aaron pulled him into his arms and kissed him, hard.

“I’m so fucking proud of you, Glenn,” Aaron mumbled into Glenn’s neck. 

Glenn rubbed his hand up and down Aaron’s back, beaming. He brought his hand back up to lace it through Aaron’s short hair, pulling him in for another kiss.

Kane and Kez were both looking at them, eyes wide. 

Marcus just chuckled to himself, as Adam sat with him in Marcus’ locker. “I’m glad they’re happy. Maxi has had such a bad run, lately,” he mumbled to Adam, putting an arm around the younger man’s back.

Adam nodded. “It must be hard on them when they play for different Big Bash teams,” he mused.

Marcus hummed thoughtfully. “I could never play against you, Adsy.”

Adam looked at him as if he were an idiot. “Marcus, we play for different states,” he pointed out.

“Oh, yeah,” Marcus chuckled. “You know what I mean, though. Big Bash rivalries suck.”

Adam laughed, shaking his head fondly.

***  
Australia’s third match was again against England, but this time, Aaron was back. Travis went out of the side, and Adam was left out once again. 

Best of all, though, it was in Melbourne, so the boys could stay in the hotel apartments that were theirs for the whole BBL season. 

As soon as they got settled into Marcus’ apartment, Adam made himself comfortable on the bed. 

“That plane journey killed me,” Adam sighed dramatically.

Marcus chuckled, heading over to join him on the bed, coaxing Adam to lie down in his lap so Marcus could massage his head. “It was less than an hour and a half,” he pointed out. 

“But I missed you,” Adam said softly, grinning cheekily up at him.

Marcus chuckled, leaning down to give him an upside-down kiss. “You’re too cute, Adsy.”

***  
When the match came around, England batted first and set the Aussies the target of 137. Their highest score was 46 to Buttler, who had been named captain in the absence of both Root and Morgan. Kane impressed with three wickets, and Marcus bowled economically in his four overs, despite no reward,

Dave and D’Arcy opened, but Dave was gone in the first over. Lynny and D’Arcy put on a good partnership, before Maxi came in and made 39 from 26. Aaron came in at five and managed to hit a crazy 20 from just five balls, to make up the winning runs with five and a half overs to spare. 

Kane was named man of the match, but when they were back in the locker room, Glenn jokingly protested, “Kane, you’re a sexy beast, and yeah, you took three important wickets, but I think Aaron’s five balls were the best of the match-“

Aaron cut him off by placing a hand over his mouth, his eyes sparkling with adoration for his boyfriend. “Come on, I wasn’t that good,” he protested humbly.

Glenn rolled his eyes. “Two sixes and two fours in five balls, come on,” he protested.

Marcus shook his head fondly, heading over to wrap Adam up in his arms. 

“Didn’t even get a bat after all of their heroics,” Marcus commented.

Adam ran a hand back through Marcus’ sweaty hair, shrugging. “When we have a team full of this much T20 talent, it’s a wonder this doesn’t happen more often,” he reasoned. “I’m never getting back into this team,” he added, so quietly that Marcus almost didn’t hear.

Marcus pouted, leaning in to press a kiss to Adam’s forehead, keeping it in mind that most of the team didn’t know they were together. “Adsy, you’re brilliant. I have so much faith that you’ll be back,” Marcus soothed.

Adam didn’t look like he believed Marcus, but he nodded, acknowledging his words. The team was winning, and that’s what mattered most right now.

***  
For the Aussies’ fourth match, they needed to travel to New Zealand. The match was at a venue that held incredible memories for Marcus - Eden Park. The venue where his international career had really taken off, with that incredible innings that could have won Australia the match (if it weren’t for poor Joshy’s diamond duck, which he was never, ever going to live down). 

Kane was roomed with Marcus, so he slipped Adam his keycard. 

Kane told Adam, “I know he and I are on better terms now that he knows I’m not with you, but I don’t think I could deal with that tension, rooming with him for multiple nights.”

Adam laughed, at that, smiling gratefully at his old friend. “Thanks, Kane. I owe you one.”

“You owe me like, fifty, Zampy,” he teased, clapping Adam on the shoulder before finding Kez to let him know they were now rooming together.

When Marcus and Adam got up to their hotel room, Marcus couldn’t help but smile. “Last time we were here, I had a massive sook and you looked after me like an angel.”

Adam grinned, leaning into Marcus’ warm side, putting his arms around Marcus’ waist as Marcus’ arm came up to frame his shoulders. “You had every right to be upset,” Adam reasoned. “You deserved the win after the match you played.”

Marcus melted, at that, pressing a kiss to Adam’s forehead. “You’re too good to me, Adsy. But I’m grateful to be back here, knowing you’re mine,” he admitted.

Adam leant up to catch Marcus’ lips in a kiss. 

***  
The match was a high-scoring thriller, as was expected from the venue with the shortest boundaries in international cricket.

NZ batted first, and Guptill made an incredible 105 from just 54 balls, including fifteen boundaries. Munro made 76 from 33, as well, helping NZ on their way to an incredible 6/243. 

It was an imposing total, and the Aussie boys all exchanged some nervous glances in the innings break. 

Adam, still left out, brought Marcus a couple of lollies from the team snack table. 

“Don’t worry, guys, Marcus is the Eden Park GOAT. He’s got this,” Maxi declared, earning Marcus some excited cheers and claps on the shoulder. 

To Marcus, though, it was added pressure. He wanted to put in some good performances to secure his spot, and the expectations on him were now even higher.

Seemingly reading his mind, Adam sat down beside him, squeezing his knee. “Hey, don’t worry about last time. Just focus ball by ball. I know last time was amazing, but it’s not reasonable to hold yourself to that standard,” Adam said softly, his fingertips tracing ticklish patterns on Marcus’ leg.

Marcus sighed, nodding. “You always know what to say,” he said gently.

Adam shrugged. “I can tell how much pressure there is on you after your last match here,” he reasoned. “Just be yourself, Marcus. You’ve got this.”

***  
Dave and D’Arcy put on a 121 run opening partnership, with Dave making 59 from 24, and D’Arcy making 76 from 44. Maxi was dismissed on 31 from 14 balls, and Marcus went out to join Aaron in the middle. The team had been scoring quickly, and they were up past 230 runs already. 

Unfortunately, Marcus and Aaron pushed for a run that wasn’t on, and he was run out. Marcus had made just four runs from five balls. He was the only Aussie not to score a boundary. Head down, he trudged back to the locker room, heartbroken with his individual performance. 

Just two balls later, Finchy hit the six that earned the Aussies the win. It was the highest successful T20 run chase in history, with the most sixes ever scored in a match.

***  
The result meant Australia progressed to the tri-series final, which was held in Auckland. It was much lower-scoring than the previous encounter, with New Zealand setting Australia a target of 151.

Unfortunately, though, the second innings was interrupted by rain, and the match was abandoned with Maxi and Aaron not out. The DLS calculation suggested that Australia won with their 3/121, having surpassed a revised target of 103 runs.

Overall, the series was a brilliant success for the Aussies, but Marcus hadn’t performed at the level he knew he could, and Adam had barely had any opportunities.

As they lay in bed, the night before their flight home to Australia, Adam admitted what had been on his mind for a long time. 

“I don’t think there’s a spot for me in the Australian white ball sides,” Adam whispered into Marcus’ chest.

Marcus stopped breathing. “Adsy, what?”

“I’m serious,” he murmured. “I’m not in their World Cup plans. They’ll take Ash Agar and Gaz as spinners, and Maxi and Aaron can both spin part time as well.”

Marcus didn’t want to accept Adam’s words. “Adsy, how could they not take you to the World Cup?” 

Adam shrugged, sighing into Marcus’ chest. “I just have a bad feeling. And my feelings usually end up being right.”

“I really hope you’re wrong,” Marcus replied. “We’re gonna have a relaxing off-season, and then we’re both hopefully going to be selected for the England ODI tour in winter.”

“I hope you’re right, Marcus.”

***  
The Australian cricket season concluded with a Test series in South Africa. Everything went wrong. The headlines started with claims that Warner and de Kock were exchanging on-field verbals. Then Aussie boys were fined for send-offs. Then Rabada was suspended for bumping Steve Smith. And then there was the Warner/de Kock stairwell incident.

And then, Australian cricket was brought to its knees by the sandpaper scandal. Marcus, in the WA time zone, had stayed up late, and saw the incident live. 

Adam was awoken by his phone.

“Adsy, holy fuck,” Marcus breathed into the phone, voice shaking.

Adam blinked, rubbing his eyes. “Are you okay, Marcus? Are you hurt?”

“No, it’s the Test team,” Marcus explained. “Cam was caught with sandpaper. This is going to absolutely fucking blow up.”

Adam couldn’t believe what he was hearing, rushing to switch on the TV in his bedroom. “Are you serious?”

“I wish I wasn’t,” Marcus worried. “This is going to be so bad.”

Adam spoke to Marcus, soothingly, trying to reassure him that everything was going to be fine. Deep down, though, Adam’s gut feeling was that Australian Cricket would never be the same, after that day.

***  
It wasn’t. Steve and Dave were banned for a year, Cam for nine months. Marcus was incredibly distressed for his WA teammate. Cam was usually such a calm, easygoing guy. He didn’t deserve to be dragged into this. 

There was a huge restructuring of Cricket Australia, and Justin Langer was brought in as the national coach. 

Marcus and Adam spent some time in their own homes after the busy summer, but they were both unsettled by the events. The reputation of Australian cricket, and the players, was in tatters.

To make things even worse, Adam received a harsh phone call, a few weeks into the break. Essentially, CA selectors confirmed that Adam wasn’t really in the frame for the World Cup, a year from now, and so he shouldn’t expect to be selected for the upcoming white ball tours, later in the year. They weren’t giving him an Australian contract.

Adam held himself together until he hung up.

He crawled into his bed and broke down. Because it fucking hurt. He had worked hard his entire life to play cricket for Australia, and he hadn’t had the chance to truly show everybody what he could do, before it was taken away from him.

He must have exhausted himself crying, because the next thing he knew, it was dark outside, and his phone was vibrating under his calf, where it had been left.

Adam blinked open his eyes, sticky with salt, to see that it was Marcus.

“Hi,” Adam said, his voice sounding as broken as he felt.

“Adsy, are you okay?” Marcus asked, concerned. “I texted you a few times but started to get really worried when you didn’t reply,” he explained softly.

Adam felt a twist of pain in his stomach that he had distressed his boyfriend so much. Yet another reason why he was a failure.

“Sorry, I must have fallen asleep. Had a bit of a breakdown.”

Marcus gasped softly. “Adsy,” he said gently, heartbreak clear in his voice. “Was it contract related?”

“Yep,” Adam huffed a humourless laugh. “Or, the lack of one. I’ve been dumped. Hopefully SA want to give me a contract, but I’m not worthy of Australian selection, now.”

“Are you serious?” Marcus asked.

“Yep, I was practically told I’m not even in the picture for the World Cup. I was right,” Adam sighed.

“I’m so sorry, Adsy,” Marcus said gently. “Do you have plans for the next couple of weeks?”

“Nope, just looking after the family goats and moping,” Adam replied. 

Marcus laughed softly, at that. “How about I come and visit? I’ll be the best goat dad ever,” he declared. 

Adam finally cracked a smile, at that. “I’d love that.”

***  
When Adam had a quick dinner after their phone call, he felt a little bit better. Cricket might not have been going to plan, but his boyfriend was coming to stay, and that gave him some hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	8. From goats to gelato

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Early 2018 - November 2018.

“Tell me again how you became a goat dad?” 

Adam laughed, using the spare hand that wasn’t on the steering wheel to reach out and grab Marcus’ knee. Marcus interlaced their fingers, rubbing his thumb over the back of Adam’s hand.

Adam explained as he drove. “My parents adopted one goat, thought it was a boy, named it Ralph. ‘He’ started to get very fat, Mum blamed Dad for sneaking ‘him’ extra food, Dad promised he wasn’t… one trip to the vet later, they were the surprised parents of one pregnant lady goat,” Adam chuckled.

Marcus burst out laughing. “Oh my god! You can’t be serious?”

“Deadset,” Adam grinned, heart warm at Marcus’ energy. “So Mum and Dad are on a cruise, and now I’m babysitting said mother goat and her two babies, because I have the land for it,” he explained.

“Showoff. We don’t all have huge plots of land, Adsy,” Marcus chuckled.

Adam rolled his eyes fondly. “You have a pool and live a five minute walk from the beach,” he pointed out.

They bickered playfully until they got to Adam’s house. When they were out of the car, Marcus wrapped Adam up in his arms and gave him a kiss on the forehead. “Missed you, Adsy,” he mumbled.

“Missed you more,” Adam mumbled, pressing a kiss to Marcus’ sternum. 

They headed inside, and Adam helped Marcus drag his suitcase to his bedroom. 

“Thank you for coming here,” Adam murmured, reaching up to grab the back of Marcus’ neck and pull him down for a soft kiss. 

Marcus gripped Adam’s hips as they kissed once. “Any time, Adsy. Come on, I want to meet these goats.”

***  
Adam handed Marcus two baby bottles, and they headed outside, Adam’s arms full of hay. 

“What’s in the bottles?” Marcus asked as they walked out to the paddock the goats were in. 

“Formula from the vet. Ralph is having trouble producing milk,” Adam replied. 

Marcus chuckled. “Maybe he’s having an identity crisis,” he suggested.

The responding grin on Adam’s face warmed Marcus’ heart.

As soon as Adam unhooked the latch of the gate, Ralph and the two babies rushed over, bleating. 

“Hello, ladies,” Adam chuckled, reaching over the fence to pat Ralph on the back of the head. 

He looked behind him at Marcus. “When we come in, shut the gate behind you.”

“Yes, boss,” Marcus chuckled, making Adam roll his eyes. 

Marcus did as he was told, though, still holding the bottles. The baby goats absolutely noticed. They bounced over to Marcus, and one of them barged its head into his shins repeatedly. 

“Uh, Adsy?” Marcus laughed nervously. “Why’s it attacking me?” 

Adam laughed when he saw his boyfriend’s predicament. “She wants the bottle, she can see it, she’s not stupid!”

Adam had put the hay down by the water trough and came over to free a bottle from Marcus’ grip. 

Adam knelt down and held the bottle to one of the baby goats’ mouths, and the goat suckled hungrily. 

Marcus was still being shin-barged by the other one, though. “Should I give this one the other bottle?”

“Yep, unless you want to get your own tit out and have a go,” Adam deadpanned. 

Marcus practically choked on his tongue. “Adam!” 

Adam shrugged angelically. 

***  
The boys headed back inside when Adam was content that the goats were well looked after. 

“You’re a natural,” Adam chuckled, reaching up to pick a stray piece of hay out of Marcus’ hair. 

Marcus laughed. “After they stopped ramming my legs, I felt like the goats and I had a connection,” he declared. 

Adam laughed, pulling Marcus down by the collar of his jumper to give him a kiss. “Do you want to go out for dinner?”

“Sure, I’ll need a shower first though, I smell like plane and animals,” Marcus replied. 

Adam grinned, feeling the same way. “Come on, then.”

“Are those water restrictions still in place?” Marcus smirked, making Adam throw his head back with laughter. 

He was so happy Marcus was here.

***  
A few days into Marcus’ stay, Adam suggested they bake vegan, sugar-free brownies from a recipe Kane had sent him. Adam sat cross-legged on the kitchen bench while Marcus collected the ingredients from Adam’s pantry, with some assistance in the form of vague pointing from the younger man.

“Does Kane know I’m here?” Marcus asked, looking at the top shelf of Adam’s pantry for his bottle of sunflower oil. 

“Yeah, he does,” Adam replied, a little confused at the question.

“Maybe he’s trying to poison me with the recipe,” Marcus deadpanned, making Adam laugh.

“Marcus, he’s fine with you, I promise,” Adam insisted. “He’s happy for us.”

Marcus shrugged, handing Adam the final ingredients. Marcus ended up doing most of the work, in amongst several kisses from the blonde.

When the brownies were ready to come out of the oven, they smelt delightful. 

“Maybe Kane had the right idea,” Marcus acknowledged, opening the oven. He tried to slip his hand into Adam’s oven mitt, but his fingers wouldn’t even make it past the first knuckle.

Adam laughed at the sight, and wordlessly took the mitt from Marcus, putting it on his own hand. 

“Surprised you can hold a cricket ball in those baby hands,” Marcus teased, grinning.

Adam laughed, placing the hot brownie tray on a wire cooling rack on the bench. “Surprised you don’t lose the ball in your gigantic hands,” he countered, scrunching up his nose with laughter.

Marcus laughed, pecking Adam’s temple. “You don’t seem to have a problem with my hands when we-“

Adam shut him up with another kiss.

***  
Marcus stayed for a few weeks, and he loved seeing the tension slowly drip out of Adam. 

One night, they were laying on the couch, watching shitty reality TV. Adam’s head was in Marcus’ lap, and Marcus was playing with Adam’s hair, which had grown longer over the summer, and now curled up adorably at the nape of his neck.

Adam practically purred at the feeling, and turned his head to kiss Marcus’ hand. 

Marcus melted at the action. He had such strong feelings for Adam that his heart physically ached under the weight of them. 

“What are you thinking about?” Adam asked gently.

Marcus knew he had an out - he could easily comment on the obviously fake relationships on the TV in front of them, make a joke out of it - but something held him back. He had the chance to be honest.

He took the leap. 

“Adsy, I think I love you,” Marcus murmured.

Adam sat up, at that, turning so they were face to face. “Really?”

Marcus was anxious that it was too soon, but he swallowed thickly, nodding. 

Adam’s expression melted into the most delightful shy smile that Marcus had ever seen. 

“I love you, too,” Adam replied. “I’m so happy to be yours.”

Marcus was speechless, so he pulled Adam in for a gentle kiss. Adam sucked on Marcus’ lower lip, and Marcus tangled a hand through the long blonde strands of Adam’s hair.

“Tell me again,” Adam murmured against Marcus’ lips.

“I love you,” Marcus grinned, euphoric. He pressed a smiley kiss to Adam’s lips. “I love you,” he repeated, kissing him again. “I love you.”

Adam looked like sunshine personified. His azure eyes were sparkling with happiness, and Marcus just wanted to wrap him up in a blanket and love him until the end of time. 

***  
The day Marcus left to head back to WA, he felt heartbroken. He had fallen into such a happy domestic rhythm with Adam, and although it was a scary concept, he could see himself living with Adam for the rest of his life and never getting sick of it.

It didn’t seem likely that they would share an international tour in the winter, so it was probable that they wouldn’t see each other for a while.

As they lay in bed in the morning, Marcus pulled Adam even tighter into his chest. “I don’t want to say goodbye,” Marcus murmured.

Adam sighed, pressing a kiss to Marcus’ bare collarbone. “I don’t, either. Thank you so much for coming to stay. The goats appreciated your company almost as much as I did,” he tried to joke.

Marcus heard the sadness in his voice, though. He brushed Adam’s hair back out of his eyes, pressing a kiss to his forehead. “Any time, Adsy. I love being with you,” he admitted.

“I love being with you, too,” Adam replied. “I love you.”

“Love you more, Adsy.”

***  
As it happened, Adam wasn’t selected for Australia’s white ball tour of England, which Marcus went on. It was a miserable series for the Aussies, because of the bans to Steve and Dave. 

Neither Adam nor Marcus went to Zimbabwe for the tri-series, but Adam’s luck finally changed when he was selected for the T20Is against Pakistan in the UAE, in October. It wasn’t a great series for the Aussies, though, losing every match except one, against the UAE.

Things changed, though, the day they both got the call that they were in the white ball squad for India’s tour of Australia. 

The first T20 was in Brisbane, and the squad met there a week early to train together. 

The flight from Adelaide arrived half an hour earlier than the flight from Perth. It was just Alex and Adam coming from South Australia, and they waited in the airport gate as the other states’ flights trickled in. 

There were six West Australians on the one flight, so it was a very busy reunion. Adam sought out Marcus immediately. 

Marcus’ chocolate gold eyes locked onto Adam’s, and Adam felt like he was home. 

When Marcus got to Adam, he opened his arms, and Adam wrapped his arms around Marcus’ middle, melting into him. 

Marcus pressed a kiss to Adam’s forehead. “I missed you,” he murmured, quietly enough that the rest of the boys couldn’t hear as they had their own reunions. 

Adam pressed a kiss to Marcus’ jaw. “Missed you so much. Even the phone calls weren’t enough,” he admitted. 

Marcus released Adam from the hug, running a hand down the length of Adam’s hair. “Your hair is so long!”

“Do you like it?” Adam asked, a little self-conscious. 

“Fuck, yes,” Marcus replied, smiling. 

Mitch came over to greet Adam, after that, and everyone headed to the bus that would take them to the hotel. 

***  
Marcus and Adam both played in the first match. Rain reduced the match to 17 overs per side, and Australia batted first. 

Finchy opened with D’Arcy Short, but D’Arcy fell cheaply, for seven. Chris Lynn came in and smashed an exciting 37 from 20 balls, before Maxi made an incredible 46 from just 24. 

Marcus saw out the rest of the overs, making 33* from just 19 balls, helping the Aussies set India a revised target of 174. 

Adam and Marcus both got to bowl, and Adam was given his full complement of four overs. Both of them took two wickets, including Adam’s dismissal of Virat. 

India fell just four runs short, and to top off a great night for the Aussies, Adam was named man of the match. 

They had a short post-match meeting, and once they were free, Marcus sat at his locker, pulling Adam into his lap and pressing a kiss to the younger man’s perfect cheekbone. 

“Congratulations! You were brilliant,” Marcus gushed, beaming. 

“Thank you,” Adam smiled warmly. “You were great, too, batting and bowling,” he pointed out. 

Marcus shrugged. He reached out to play with Adam’s dangly earring, which was a new addition that Marcus adored. 

“I’m glad Kez told Aaron to review on the Kohli wicket,” Adam mused. “I owe him a beer.”

Marcus chuckled, grateful that it had all worked out for the Aussies. 

***  
The second T20, in Melbourne, was washed out. 

The final T20 was in Sydney, and the boys took advantage of the location, going out for dinner in one of their favourite restaurants the night before the match. 

Adam was wearing a delightfully loose-necked top, exposing the collarbones that Marcus was desperate to get his lips back onto when they were alone in the hotel.

Marcus intertwined his legs with Adam’s under the table, and Adam reached for Marcus’ hand. 

“I’m so grateful to be playing for Australia together,” Adam said softly, playing with Marcus’ fingers. 

Marcus smiled. “Me, too. It’ll only be a few weeks until we have all of Big Bash together, too,” he pointed out. 

Adam’s expression lit up, at that. “I’ve got a good feeling about our squad, this year. It’s our year,” he declared. 

Marcus grinned. He hoped Adam was right.

***  
Australia batted first in the final T20. Aaron and D’Arcy put on opening partnership of 68, with Aaron falling for 28 from 23. Batting at five, Kez made 27 from 19. Marcus came in at 7, and he and Coults were not out on 25* from 15 and 13* from 7 respectively at the completion of the overs. 

India needed to chase down 165 to win. Kohli had a great innings, finishing on 61* from just 41 balls. Adam took one wicket from his four overs, but Marcus had no luck with the ball, conceding 22 runs from just one over. 

It was tight, but in the end, India chased down the total with two balls to spare, meaning the series was drawn, one win apiece. 

Adam and Marcus were both heading home to their state squads before the Big Bash started mid-December. 

After the match, they went out for late night gelato, enjoying their last night together for a month. They took their treats back to their room, and sat on the couch. 

“Do you want to try this one?” Marcus asked, holding out a spoonful of his lychee flavoured gelato. 

Adam opened his mouth to accept it, but Marcus couldn’t help himself, shifting the spoon at the last second so that the gelato was smeared all over Adam’s top lip instead. 

Adam rolled his eyes, unimpressed, and Marcus leant in to kiss him, sucking the gelato off his lips in the process. Adam melted into the kiss, placing his own gelato cup down on the coffee table in the process. 

It was going to be a long four weeks before they saw one another again, but they were both in a good place, and they couldn’t wait for the BBL season to commence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this one! 😊


	9. 2018/19 BBL season

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of the 2018/19 BBL season.

The boys moved back into their South Yarra hotel apartments for the Big Bash season. Marcus arrived a day before Adam did, so by the time Adam arrived, Marcus was settled in and unpacked.

Adam dropped his bags off in his room and headed to Marcus’ apartment, across the hallway, straight away.

Marcus had had butterflies all morning, and when Adam knocked, a rush of excitement went through him.

“Look what the cat dragged in,” Marcus teased as he opened the door.

Adam laughed, walking into Marcus’ outstretched arms, burying his face in his boyfriend’s chest.

Marcus pressed a kiss to Adam’s forehead.

“You smell good,” Adam mumbled, taking half a step back so he could look at Marcus.

Marcus gave him a warm smile. “Really? Tash gave me a new body wash before I flew over,” he explained.

Adam put his nose to Marcus’ neck and took another sniff. He hummed appreciatively. “It’s like... pine-y,” he mused.

Marcus met his eyes. “Because I pined for you while you were in Adelaide,” he deadpanned.

Adam was trying so hard not to laugh. His eyes suggested he was keeping a straight face, but his lips were twitching, and Marcus reached out to tickle his ribs. “Laugh, Adsy,” he requested.

Adam rolled his eyes with a fond smile. “No, your dad jokes aren’t funny,” he lied.

“Mhmm,” Marcus chuckled with disbelief. “Missed you too, darling.”

Adam narrowed his eyes at the pet name, but he caved. He leant up to finally kiss Marcus, for the first time in a couple of weeks.

A short time and a ridiculous amount of kisses later, Adam reached for Marcus’ hand. “Come on, let’s go for coffee.”

Marcus agreed wholeheartedly.

***

Being back with the Stars squad was nice. Marcus missed Pete, but he was glad that his friend was in the Test squad.

Glenn invited Marcus and Adam over for dinner the night before the Stars flew to Canberra, for their first match against the Thunder.

Adam insisted they take Glenn a bottle of his favourite red wine, both as a thanks for having them, and a congratulations for Aaron’s half century in the second Test against India.

Glenn greeted them at the door in an oversized CA jumper, and Adam knew immediately that it was Aaron’s.

“Come in, boys, glad to see you survived this morning’s gym session,” Glenn chuckled, opening the door widely for the younger men.

Marcus hadn’t been here before except for a few post-match drinks in the dark, one night, so he hadn’t had a chance to look at the decor. Adam had been right about all of the picture frames - most of them were photographs of Glenn and Aaron, looking a lot younger, but no less in love. They were sweet.

Adam groaned, bringing Marcus back to the present. “That was torture. If I wanted to do Olympic weightlifting, I wouldn’t be playing cricket,” he deadpanned.

Marcus and Glenn both laughed, and Marcus squeezed Adam’s hip.

“ _So_ dramatic, Adsy,” Marcus chuckled fondly. “It was a good session,” he protested.

Glenn rolled his eyes, welcoming the boys into the open plan living, kitchen and dining area.

“Aaron left me this recipe and said it was impossible to mess up,” Glenn admitted. “He normally cooks, so…” he trailed off, scratching the stubble on his jaw.

Marcus gave Glenn a warm smile. “No stress, we can help. Adsy’s great in the kitchen. He does this brilliant thing where he sits on the bench and tells me what to do-“

Adam cut Marcus off by covering Marcus’ mouth with a hand. “I don’t _tell you what to do_ ,” Adam protested, “I just… direct.”

Marcus rolled his eyes fondly, removing Adam’s hand so he could kiss his boyfriend on the temple. “You can direct me whenever you like, Adsy,” he teased, making Glenn fake a retch.

“Boys, please, not when I’m painfully alone,” Glenn protested with a chuckle.

They headed into the kitchen, and Adam sat at the kitchen island while Marcus offered to help get out some of the ingredients they needed.

“How was it seeing Aaron raise the bat, last match?” Adam asked.

Glenn turned to face him with a tired smile. “It was a big relief. I know he’s still not happy with his other three innings, but a Test fifty is a Test fifty. I’m so proud of him.”

Adam and Marcus exchanged a soft smile, which Glenn didn't catch.

“We’ll get to spend Christmas together, though,” Glenn continued. “We’ll be flying back in on Christmas Eve and flying out late Boxing Day, so Aaron and I get Christmas Day together around their Test training.”

Marcus squeezed Glenn’s shoulder. “That’s lovely, mate,” he smiled.

“And then you’ll have the whole ODI series together, too,” Adam raised his eyebrows.

“You mean we all will,” Glenn replied optimistically.

Adam hoped Glenn was right, that all of them would be selected for the ODI series.

But that was a month away. Their focus, for now, was just enjoying the start of the BBL and the festive season.

***

In Canberra, the Thunder batted first. Adam struck early, taking the key wicket of Buttler in just the fifth over. He also dismissed Root, further into the innings, but the Thunder put together an impressive 5/181.

Rain interrupted the Stars’ innings, and they were set a revised target of 90 from 8 overs. Wickets tumbled, with Glenn out for a duck and Marcus making just two, as they tried to score quickly. In the end, the Stars fell sixteen runs short.

The Stars’ next match was in Hobart, on Christmas Eve. Glenn made a brilliant 47 from 31 balls before Archer got him lbw, and Marcus finished with 22* from 15 balls.

Unfortunately for the Stars, some impressive knocks by Matt Wade, D’Arcy Short and Ben McDermott meant that the Hurricanes chased down the target with eight balls to spare.

The Stars squad didn’t play again until the 27th, so they were all flying home for Christmas.

The match had finished late, so they stayed in Hobart for the night, and Adam and Marcus were sharing a hotel room.

They had showered at Bellerive Oval, so when they got back to their room, Marcus gently pushed Adam down to the bed, leaning over him and peppering his face with kisses. Adam giggled, lacing his fingers through Marcus’ dark hair and pulling him down for a proper kiss.

Marcus smiled into the kiss, and shifted onto his side so he didn’t put his full weight on Adam.

“Gonna miss you the next few days,” Marcus murmured, between kisses.

Adam sighed, lightly massaging Marcus’ scalp with his blunt fingernails.

“I’ll miss you, too,” Adam agreed. “But it’s only a few days, and it’s Christmas.”

Marcus ducked his head into Adam’s neck, inhaling the scent of his coconut shampoo. He pressed a light kiss to Adam’s neck, making Adam smile softly.

“Speaking of Christmas,” Marcus realised, pecking Adam once more on the lips before getting up, “I have a little surprise for you.”

Adam sat up, too, surprised. “You promised we weren’t doing presents,” he pointed out.

Marcus was digging through his suitcase, but he looked over his shoulder at Adam, sheepishly. “Sorry, Adsy. Bit of a white lie. I promise it’s nothing big.”

From his bag, he procured what looked to be a soft present, wrapped clumsily in cheerful, festive paper. He handed it to Adam with a flourish, and when Adam took a closer look, he noticed the rips in the paper that had been taped over several times.

“Sorry about the wrapping,” Marcus grimaced, sitting beside him.

Adam laughed, leaning over to kiss him.

Marcus sat cross legged beside Adam on the bed as the younger man unwrapped the present. Inside the wrapping paper was one of Marcus’ jumpers, that Adam had made no secret of adoring, doused in Marcus’ favourite cologne.

Adam immediately brought the jumper to his nose, breathing deeply.

“Is this actually for me?” Adam asked, disbelieving.

Marcus chuckled. “Of course, Adsy. Merry Christmas. I told you it wasn’t anything serious.”

Adam leant in to kiss him. “I love it, it’s perfect,” he chuckled softly. He immediately pulled off his own T-shirt, pulling Marcus’ jumper over his head. “Good luck ever trying to get me to take this off,” he teased.

Marcus grinned, pressing a kiss to Adam’s forehead.

***

The Stars won their match in Sydney against the Sixers, but the one they were looking forward to was the Melbourne Derby on New Year’s Day.

Glenn and Aaron invited both squads to their place for a New Year’s Eve party. Aaron had just been dumped from the Test squad, so they had decided a party might be a pleasant distraction. Both squads planned not to drink too much ahead of the match the following evening, but Marcus knew that was probably an unlikely scenario.

Adam and Marcus spent the afternoon between the sheets, sharing two rounds of the laziest sex they’d ever had.

They dozed for a little while, afterwards, and Marcus woke up with Adam curled into his chest, still snoozing.

Marcus pressed a kiss to the younger man’s forehead, and Adam stirred, a sleepy smile making its way onto his face.

“What time is it?” Adam mumbled.

Marcus shifted to pick up his phone from the bedside table, checking the time. He was careful not to jostle Adam, almost dislocating his shoulder in the process.

“Seven thirty,” Marcus reported. “We should get going. Maxi said eight.”

Adam screwed up his nose. “We’re already gonna be late. Kiss me,” he requested.

So Marcus did.

One long shower later, Marcus was standing in front of his hotel wardrobe in just his black CK briefs. The sight alone was almost enough for Adam to drop his towel and ask for round three, but he bit his lip. Their friends were waiting for them.

Marcus asked Adam what he should wear, snapping Adam out of his thoughts.

Adam headed to the wardrobe. “This shirt,” he declared, pulling a white linen shirt out on its hanger, “and those ripped charcoal jeans you have.”

Marcus blinked. He hadn’t expected such quick decision making. Normally, Marcus would um and ah about his own outfits so much that he ended up just picking whatever required the least ironing.

“Are you sure? Shouldn’t I wear shorts?” Marcus raised an eyebrow.

“It’s Melbourne, Marc, not Perth. Jeans at this time of night will be perfect,” Adam assured, wrapping his arms around Marcus’ waist from behind and pressing a kiss to his bare shoulder blade. He let his hands roam down and over Marcus’ sculpted glutes, just for a moment, and Marcus sighed.

“Adsy,” Marcus whined half heartedly. “Don’t tempt me when we’re already late.”

Adam chuckled, squeezing the muscle under his hands before moving away completely, swiftly picking an outfit from his side of the wardrobe. “Don’t tempt me with that body, then,” Adam returned, grinning at Marcus over his shoulder.

***

Eventually, they made it to Glenn and Aaron’s... only an hour late.

Glenn opened the door. “Nice of you boys to finally join us,” he teased, greeting them both with a hug and a kiss on the forehead. “I’d ask what took you so long, but I really don’t want to know,” Glenn chuckled.

The boys laughed, and Glenn took them into the kitchen where there were several slabs of sponsored beer in eskies, which were leaking onto Glenn and Aaron's kitchen tiles. 

“Help yourself to a beer, boys,” Glenn encouraged. He excused himself, mumbling about finding Aaron so that he could fix the leak.

Adam just chuckled, taking advantage of their moment of privacy. He bracketed Marcusagainst the kitchen island, leaning up and kissing him until they were both breathless.

Marcus’ eyes were dark when they separated. “What did I do to deserve that?” He breathed.

Adam chuckled, releasing Marcus so that he could look for a bottle opener on Glenn and Aaron’s bench. “Can’t help it. Those jeans and that shirt. Just... mm,” Adam hummed appreciatively, making a point of checking Marcus out from head to toe.

Marcus was about to lean in and steal another kiss when they heard raucous laughter from outside.

“That was Kane,” Adam reported.

Marcus fought back the urge to roll his eyes. He decided to try and be a _mature adult._ “Let’s go say hi.”

Adam cracked the lids of beers for each of them before taking Marcus’ spare hand and heading towards the back door.

A bunch of Renegades and Stars players were standing around in the backyard, or sitting on white plastic Bunnings chairs, beers in hand.

Kane looked over as soon as Adam and Marcus headed outside, grinning. He stood up out of his seat to greet the couple as they walked over. He wrapped Adam up in a warm hug, and offered Marcus an awkward handshake.

The three of them sat down together, and Marcus laid a possessive hand on Adam’s thigh. Adam played with his fingers.

They all chatted for a while, until Adam brought it up.

“Did you see Kez for Christmas?”

Kane blushed, tucking a longer strand of his hair back behind his ear. “Well, we played in Adelaide on the 23rd,” Kane replied uncomfortably.

Adam narrowed his eyes. “That’s not what I asked.”

Kane took a slow sip of his beer. “Of course I _saw him_ while I was there. We played each other-“

Adam huffed. “Kane William, stop beating around the fucking bush and answer the question.”

“Yes! Fine! I saw him. The calendar date happened to be near Christmas, but I didn’t _see him for Christmas_ ,” Kane replied.

Adam smiled triumphantly. “I knew it,” he declared, leaning back in his seat. “You’ve got it bad.”

“What are you even on about?” Kane asked.

“Kane, you two have been sleeping together for _two years._ You spent Christmas together. That’s couple shit.”

Kane sighed, draining the rest of his beer. “We’re just friends, Zorb.”

“Friends who sleep together. Very regularly. So regularly, in fact, that Kez can’t make it through a Shield season without someone worrying he’s been mauled by a rabid dog, just because you can’t keep your teeth to yourself. Yep, sounds like friendship to me,” Adam deadpanned.

Marcus chuckled, lightly elbowing his boyfriend in the ribs. “Play nice, Adsy,” he chastised.

Kane just shook his head. “You’re impossible, Adam.”

Adam screwed his face up at his full name. “Kane, it’s okay if you like him,” he pointed out.

Kane shook his head again. “What we have right now works for us,” he replied, though Adam could see in Kane’s eyes that Kane didn’t believe himself.

Adam sighed, but decided he’d grilled Kane enough for one day. Kane got up to get another beer, and Aaron filled his vacated chair. Maxi plonked himself down on Aaron’s lap, and Aaron didn’t bat an eyelid, wrapping his arms around Glenn’s waist.

Adam cringed at the thin plastic legs of the chair they were on, but it took their weight without snapping.

Aaron hooked his head over Glenn’s shoulder, pressing kisses into Glenn’s neck.

Marcus brought it up first. “Sorry about the Test squad, mate,” he said gently.

Aaron grimaced. “It sucks, but it’s not like I didn’t expect to be dropped. It’s nice to have a few days at home together,” he replied.

Adam and Marcus shared a knowing look.

“Even though we’re gonna smash your mob tomorrow?” Glenn teased, expertly changing the subject.

Aaron chuckled, burying his head in Glenn’s back. “In your dreams, Maxi.”

***

As the night progressed, Marcus and Adam chatted to a bunch of Renegades boys they wouldn’t normally have the chance to see. It was a lovely initiative by Glenn and Aaron to bring the squads together to celebrate the new year, and everyone was having a lovely night.

As it approached midnight, everyone crowded into Glenn and Aaron’s lounge room to see the exact countdown on TV. The lights were all off, and at midnight, Marcus pulled Adam in for a chaste kiss.

“Happy New Year,” Adam smiled against Marcus’ mouth.

“Happy New Year, Adsy,” Marcus replied gently, tucking a blonde strand of hair behind Adam’s ear. “I love you.”

“Love you, too,” Adam replied, leaning in for one more kiss.

They both seemed to realise at the same time that they should wish their friends a happy new year, too. Glenn and Aaron were caught up in each other, Glenn’s hands framing Aaron’s jaw, Aaron’s hands low on Glenn’s hips.

Kane, though, seemed to have just finished up with a phone call. He slipped his phone into the back pocket of his jeans before making his way over to Adam and Marcus.

Adam blinked. “Who were you on the phone to?”

“Nobody,” Kane insisted. “Happy New Year, boys!”

Marcus smiled and returned the wishes, and Adam just shook his head.

“It’s okay to be in love, Kane,” Adam pointed out, before heading over to wish Aaron and Maxi a happy new year, too.

***

About 28 minutes later, Kane was on the phone again, grinning, wishing the person on the line a happy new year.

Adam wondered how two people could be so oblivious.

***

It was a late night, but Marcus and Adam were able to sleep in the next morning.

They had breakfast and coffee on Marcus’ hotel balcony, overlooking the shopping precinct of Prahran. Marcus was still in his sleepwear, which was just a short pair of running shorts that showed off an obscene amount of his tanned, sculpted thighs.

Adam maintained his resolve for quite a while, but then Marcus stretched, showing off every line of his chiselled abdomen, and Adam couldn’t contain himself any more.

“I hope nobody can see us out here, ‘cause I’m not willing to share this view with anybody,” Adam teased, sipping his coffee.

Marcus was confused. “What view?”

“Your body, idiot,” Adam rolled his eyes fondly. “You’re practically naked. It’s distracting,” he declared, lips curling up into a smile.

“Distracting, hey?” Marcus grinned, pleased. He extended his leg and rubbed his calf against Adam’s, under the table.

Adam decided they’d had enough of breakfast, standing up and pulling Marcus inside and into the bedroom.

***

At the MCG, the Stars bowled first. Adam bowled economically, taking a wicket, and Marcus put in his best bowling performance for the season, so far, taking two.

The Renegades set them the target of 148, and Marcus was shuffled up the order to open with Ben Dunk. They put together an opening partnership of 67 before Dunk was dismissed for 32. Larkin fell shortly after that, then Glenn came to join Marcus at the crease.

Marcus brought up his fifty in just 31 balls, and when he raised his bat to the dugout, he could see Adam applauding.

Glenn wrapped Marcus up in a hug. “Nearly there, mate, you’ve been brilliant,” he encouraged.

Marcus and Glenn ended up putting on 65 runs together before Glenn was stumped, having made a quick 33 from 22 balls. It only took one more over to chase down the target, and the Stars had won the Melbourne Derby.

To top it all off, Marcus was named man of the match.

Adam wrapped him up in a hug after the presentation, and Marcus pressed a kiss to his forehead. They walked down the players’ race together and back into the home dressing room, Marcus’ arm around Adam’s shoulders, Adam’s arm across Marcus’ back.

Marcus wondered if life could get any better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long between updates for this one! I've been super busy with life as well as writing a bunch of other things. I hope you enjoyed the update and I'll try to make it a shorter break between chapters this time! xx


End file.
